


Taurian oneshots

by MysticalfriendlyIntrovert



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Yandere Highschool - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, NO IN REAL LIFE SHIPPING!, Tags Are Hard, minecraft personas ONLY, the lack of ships disappoint me, they gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalfriendlyIntrovert/pseuds/MysticalfriendlyIntrovert
Summary: This book is one-shots of Taurtis x Grian. This ship has a lack of content and it makes me sad.(These are the characters, not Joey and Charlie. Thought you should know that YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT)
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Taurtis
Comments: 32
Kudos: 76





	1. here we are

This ship is my otp and it needs love! 

So this is a Taurtis x Grian book, Comment down any prompts or oneshot ideas and I'll see what I can do ;). I do have rules!

Rules:

NO PEDO SHIPS OR PEDO ANYTHING- This is wrong and I won't stand for it! If anyone recommends this, I WILL block!

NO INCEST- just. no.

No straight (ex: Taurissa x Grian)- Gay all the way bois! besides, that's not my strong suit so I'm not sure if I could be able to do it. 

No Hate- If you don't ship this, don't start harassing others. Everyone has opinions (even if yours is wrong) but if you don't ship, keep it to yourself! Don't complain to me about what I like!!!

~

and that's it. Comment down ideas and I'll try to write about them :3


	2. ~Long overdue [fluff]~

_7:03_

_TMan: I'll meet u at the shop_

_Teacup: what about Sam?_

_TMan: It'll be fine, don't worry bout it_

_TMan: and btw I'm not taking you on a date to the shop_

_Teacup: oooook? Just be safe for me ok_

_TMan: I will_

Taurtis got off his phone and sighed, he had a special night planned for just him and Grian. Paying for all of it wasn't a challenge compared to the one he faces now; being able to leave the house with a reason that won't expose their secret. Sam walked down the stairs and saw Taurtis trying to leave the house.

"Where are you going? You know how late it is?!" Sam placed his hands on his hips as if his juvenile daughter was trying to go to a party without his approval. Taurtis rolled his eyes. It was just around 7:00.

"Oh stepmother, please let me go to the ball. I'm going to the movies, I heard they're playing Paul Blart again" Taurtis lied.

"Paul Blart? I wanna come!" Sam jumped up and down at the sound of spending extra time with Taurtis, too much time. 

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh, I only have one ticket," another lie escaped from him as he flinched, a lesson he's learned is to never anger him. That is if you don't feel like bleeding from a stab wound.

"Fine, but you're taking me this weekend!" 

Great, he had to sacrifice yet another day. Taurtis just nodded, grabbed his wallet, and headed out, giving a small wave to Sam before heading to the shop.

~

Grian sighed as he leaned against the wall outside the shop with a box of pocky and a pocky stick in his mouth. It was great to leave the house. It felt comfortable to leave the house with just Taurtis by his side. He was always second best in Sam's eyes and he was pushed to the side and only wanted when Taurtis wasn't there. He never got over the whole "dress like Taurtis" incident and hoped that as long as Taurtis was fine, that would never happen again. Even though, he hoped that he would be safe from Sam.

Grian yelped as he felt arms wrap around him. He turned his head and sighed in content once he saw who was embracing him in a giant bear hug. Taurtis peppered little kisses on him causing the other to giggle.

"We are in public, Taurtis," Grian said between giggles.

"Let them look. They'll see how much I love you" Taurtis giggled on his cheek.

"I can't because I don't want our secret exposed" He responded with another snicker.

Taurtis realized and placed one more kiss on his cheek before getting off him. The entire town practically knew about their relationship, except Sam of course. They were still cautious about flirting in public and they would do anything for the chance to hold hands and be the couple they tried desperately to hide, around other people. Taurtis would love to press kisses on the one he loved and Grian would be just as happy to be in his embrace and never let him go. They just have to hope for nights like these and times when Sam would leave them be.

"So, where is this night you planned for us going to start," Grian asked before getting swooped up by Taurtis' arms yet again.

"I got a lovely place for you, my little teacup" He responded, put him down, took his hand, and dragged him to his surprise. Grian would pretend that he would hate the nicknames Taurtis gave him, but he could listen to them all day.

~

The two giggled as they sat in the sushi restaurant. The two would go on and on about different things and didn't even hide the fact that they were more than friends. This was a time when they wouldn't even care. Then a question came to mind;

"Taurtis, how much did this cost?" Grian asked

"uhhhhhhh...so how has your day been?" Taurtis looked away and responded 

"Taurtis. How much did this cost?" He asked again

Taurtis mumbled the price and simply responded that he used the savings from his Torito business. Grian scolded him about using too much money but Taurtis was fine with it. Seeing his happiness was just enough for Taurtis, but that was the same for Grian. He even warned him one time that he would lock his wallet with his gym padlock if he kept wasting it. Taurtis took his hand and rubbed his palm with his thumb, he wanted nothing but to be able to kiss the one in front of him. He waited and wished that he will have his chance before the hourglass runs out of sand, and they will have to pretend that they are just distant friends. Sam made them distant friends. He was like a guard dog when it came to Taurtis. Never to Grian

After paying the bill, the two left the restaurant holding the hands of each other.

~

The two sat on a park bench, embracing each other's company. Grian's head rested in the crook of his neck, Taurtis had an arm wrapped around him and he unconsciously rubbed circles around his arm. They cuddled after a while before Grian spoke

"This was an amazing night," he smiled 

"Anything for you" Taurtis smiled as well before the two looked into each other's eyes. The two closed the distance between them and embraced a long-overdue kiss. Taurtis cupped his cheek and deepened the kiss. Grian got closer and wrapped his arms around his neck. The two broke apart for air after a while and looked at each other before giggling. Taurtis then carried him home until they got near the house and put him down so Sam wouldn't get suspicious. They would have to be forced to be separated but nights like these?

It's worth it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt is by Kitty_Katt14 from Wattpad, I hope you enjoyed it (this was my first ever chapter and I was nervous about posting it)


	3. ~I'm My Own Problem [angst]~

Netty, Pearl, Martyn, Grian, and Taurtis all stood in front of a giant watcher symbol. The watchers thought it would be a funny prank or a lesson to take away all of their prized possessions and lock them up behind a bedrock door. Obviously breaking down the door wasn't an option. 

"hey look at this!" Martyn pointed out something carved into the bedrock. The others gathered to the carving and all read out loud:

_"Here door will not yield to no man. Thy honesty will open via duet or band"_

"So we just have to sing at the door? What are they playing at?!" Grian scowled and folded his arms

"They're gonna give you coal again if you keep acting like this," Taurtis scolded and only received a glare from the Link-like person next to him. They were all able to make instruments with what little they had. They wouldn't win any beauty contests but they worked enough to make a sound they needed. Grian was on "bass", Taurtis was on "drums", Martyn and Netty were on "guitars" and Pearl was a background singer in the makeshift band

Grian plucked at the bass made of sticks and strings and played while walking around the others playing:

**_"La de da da da, I'm gonna bury you in the ground, "_ **

**_"la de da da da, I'm gonna bury you with my sound"_** he walked near Taurtis with a smirk on his face and causing the poor headphoned Evolutionist to blush. His flustered face became worse when he heard the next lyric and he got closer

 ** _"I'm gonna, drink the red from your, pretty, pink face."_** All of Taurtis' thoughts overwhelmed him. He felt he wasn't good enough. He was easily forgotten if he was taken, and the worst thought was that he was losing his childhood friend and new boyfriend, slowly but surely. That his pranks were a way of saying "I hate you!" even though he meant nothing but humor.

 ** _"I'm gonna-"_** Taurtis interrupted him before standing up and balling up his fists

 ** _"Are you done yet? BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF FEELING GUILTY FOR THIS!"_** Taurtis screamed and gripped his hair.

 ** _"Is that what really think about me? THAT IM A GOD ABOVE ALL OF YOU?!"_** He sang along but added his own verses to represent how he felt. Grian felt slightly hurt but argued within his lyrics

 ** _"Sorry I don't treat you like your perfect! LIKE ALL YOUR LITTLE LOYAL FANGIRLS DO!"_ **He rolled his eyes, emphasized the "perfect", and faced him with a look of hurt hiding in a brave, angry face.

 ** _"Sorry if I seem malicious, but I can't sympathize with you"_** Taurtis walked up to him and tried to rest his hand on his shoulder only to get it harshly slapped away, causing him to frown and continue with his false attitude.

**_"I know that it hurts when your lonely, BUT I CAN'T TAKE THAT BURDEN FROM YOU!"_ **

**_"I'm just your problem! well!"_** Grian felt emotional, but as always he vented his false anger

 ** _"You're your own-"_** Taurtis responded with an annoyed facial expression before looking away to avoid his gaze

 ** _"Problem"_** they harmonized while Netty, Martyn, and Pearl looked in concern and confusion. The two were best friends, been through more than the others could know. So why are they barking at each other in song?

 ** _"It's like I'm not even a person, am I? no,"_** Grian looked down and clutched his heart, did Taurtis love him or is he sick of his childless pranks now? was Taurtis sick of him?

 ** _"I'm just your problem_** " the two harmonized 

**_"well IIIIIIIII! "_** Grian sang

 ** _"Noooooow!"_** Taurtis gave a pained glare:

 ** _"You wear this defensive attitude!"_** He glared at him

" ** _IIIIIIIIIIII_** " they harmonized

 ** _"shouldn't have to prove anything to you!"_** Grian spat at him

 ** _"I'm sorry I exist, I've forgotten what landed me on your blacklist,"_** He looked down and was going to break his dam of tears if this were to continue. Just make it end! Make these thoughts go away!

 ** _"and I will always be here, but it's not my battle to save you from you!"_** Taurtis looked at him with a pained facial expression. He wanted to help him, but this was one thing he couldn't fix. That's because Grian won't accept his help.

 _ **"why do I want to?!"**_ Grian gripped his hat in frustration and pent up self-hatred

 _ **"Yes, I still want to!"** _Taurtis yelled at him with teary eyes and clutched his chest

Pearl blinks and watches in astonishment. They look as if they are an old couple bickering at each other for the dumbest reasons. Wait they were? No, they were best friends and petty rivals. their harsh song faded away as she looked at the door and it was glowing purple! The Watchers seemed to notice the truth is there. Pearl looked and her heart dropped; Grian was in tears and practically screamed at him. Their songs overlapping 

**_"I don't have a clue!"_ **

" ** _But I must stand and watch,"_**

**_"I'm asking you"_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"we will survive!"_ **

**_"Why do I want to?_ **

**_But I still want to"_** The two yelled as the tears poured like a river and down their cheeks. Their words of self-hatred echoed. ** _  
_**

Grian pierced through a blur of tears to Taurtis' eyes. He looked as if he was brave and he could live on but without Taurtis, there was no point to be.

**_"Why I wanna bury you in the ground!"_ **

**_"Because I care! It's why you wanna bury me with your sound!"_** Taurtis shouted at him, causing Grian to fall to his knees. Taurtis, the kindest guy on the server was able to put the biggest tricker and the emperor, to tears. Taurtis kneeled down in front of him. They harmonized as if they shared the same spot.

 ** _"I'm sorry that is this way, But I don't know what else to say"_** Taurtis placed his hand on his shoulder yet again as an attempt for comfort. Sure he didn't like getting blown up, but Grian was the only friend from high school he had left. He saw that Grian was hiding his feelings as well.

 **"And I promise you, you could never push me away."** Grian looked up a Taurtis and thought "Taurtis is a nice gut, why does he care about someone who obviously hurt him" 

**_"because-"_ **

**_"And I cannot wait for when you say"_** Taurtis gave a weak smile but the smile dropped when Grian got up and walked out of the group, looking down and clutching his fist. He gave a glance and looked at Taurtis

_**"I'm just your problem"** _

**_"when you say..."_ **

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Kitty_Katt14 from Wattpad, Katt im ngl i forgot about this chapter


	4. Taurian Correct Quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> occasionally I will post random quotes. I know there are more quotes but these were the ones I found at the time. If you know how to edit videos I BEG of you to make a compilation of their gay moments!

Things that were actually said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taurtis: It's the same argument, Night after night! Why can't we be like the other couples, huh?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grian: we survived! LET'S REPOPULATE!

Taurtis: uhhhhh O///O

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grian: Oh my god! Did you see the text?! it said: "Gria is amazing at blowing others!"

Taurtis: Not gonna argue with that!

Grian: well...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grian: Should we tell the audience of our little secret

Taurtis: ME AND GRIAN ARE GETTING ENGAGED! 

Grian: We're already married!

Taurtis: oh right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rowan: why do mommy Taurtis and papa Grian always fight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grian: Shut up and be my daddy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grian: whos your daddy, Taurtis~?

Taurtis: *mumbles* You're my daddy -////-

Grian: That's right!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taurtis: My favorite reason for being in England? It's because Grian's here.

Audience: awwwwwwww

Grian: You're going to start some shipping, stop it!

(It already happened, Charlie)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taurtis: what if the portal, was in our hearts all along?

Grian: *agitated* This isn't anime!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam: what would it look like if two dekus touched lips?

Grian: You wanna, touch suckers? 

Taurtis: Come here Grian~!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taurtis: so are you...one of those bottle moms or?

Grian: I'm sticking with the bottle

Taurtis: Come on!

Grian: No nips for you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taurtis: *to his clones* Guys, this is my girlfriend!

Sam: Is Taurissa up there?

Taurtis: No, leia.

*Grian is dressed as Princess Leia*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Sam and Taurtis messing with an AFK Grian*

Taurtis: BABY NEEDS HIS MILK~!

Sam: Baby needs his milk, Grian! BABY NEEDS HIS MILK!

Grian: You started? I was exploiting my audio...WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!

Sam: he's milking you, dude

Grian: OH MY GOD...NO!! *runs*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taurtis: How can you ignore this?!

Grian: You got nice glutes. Do you squat?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grian: *runs up and hugs a lost Taurtis* Oh thank god!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grian: I only have one, do you want to put a noodle in your mouth and I put mine on the other end?

Taurtis: yeah!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taurtis: *to Grian* You're my favorite daddy, I don't like the other one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taurtis: I can't find any other Youtubers to record with me, so we're just going to stick with him I guess. Hopefully, we can find a good Youtuber to record wi- I'M JUST KIDDING! 

Grian: *crying*

Taurtis: I'm Just Joshing with you!

Grian: You little scamp

Taurtis: Oh, you~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam: GET BACK ON THAT CHAIR!

Grian: *scared* Taurtis save me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. ~Fun and Games [fluff]~

Grian happily dashed to Hermit Land with Taurtis' arm and poor Taurtis trying his best to keep up with him. It's kinda hard to keep up to a gremlin when he's excited. Especially when you are wearing a blindfold.

Taurtis had fallen or hit a wall through the entire time he was following him before the two had stopped. Grian removed the blindfold and Taurtis had a mix of confusion and excitement. 

"What is this place?" Taurtis held the blindfold in his hand as he tried to adjust his eyes to the sunlight.

"Hermit Land! Otherwise known as the minigame district," Grian had the entire Showman attitude. It was as if he was advertising the newest circus. Taurtis' eyes instantly lit up in joy.

"Is this like an updated version of Taurtis land?" the joyful look on his face would never get old for anybody. Unless you didn't have any soul that is.

"except, Hermit land doesn't have dummy versions of me for target practice. Unlike some park I knew!" Grian mumbled under his breath, only to receive a playful punch from the other.

"Now, where to start" Grian questioned as he looked around. Taurtis saw one that seemed enticing. He tugged on Grian's elytra and pointed at a walled city.

"Taurtis, you wouldn't like that," Grian looked at him with worriedness.

"You need to be more adventurous, Grian," Taurtis scoffed.

"Fine. Here you go Cub" Grian sighed and handed Cub diamonds and whispered to him to go easy. Taurtis looked too gentle for what was to come. However, Cub couldn't easily turn down a diamond. 

~

"GRIAN THIS WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA!" Taurtis screeched at the top of his lungs as he ran for his life. The roars of ravagers getting louder as they ran after the duo.

"I WARNED YOU! YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME!" Grian sprinted and mostly made sure that Taurtis didn't get hit.

"WHO GAVE YOU THIS POWER?!" Taurtis shut his eyes as his breathing picked up. The ravagers being right after their tail.

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT AS IF IT'S MY FAULT?!" Grian glared at him before they got cornered by Godzilla. Grian had a look of fear in his eyes while Taurtis just waved.

"Nice bull thing. Did anyone tell you how beautiful your horns are?" Taurtis said casually.

Next thing they know, they get shot out of Ravager Run and land in a tree with Cub laughing at the two. Both of them dangling upside down.

"You're the worst, Cub" Grian snarled while Taurtis was trying to contemplate what just happened.

~ 

Taurtis limps away while Grian just rolls his eyes at him.

"Who's fault was that, Taurtis?" 

"yours!" Taurtis glared at him "You didn't warn me"

Grian had an "are you serious" look on his face as he just ignored him. 

~

"Alright lads, you ready for speedy pines?" Ren announced as the two were crammed into a boat. They shouted they were ready and they were off. Grian was in control of the steering while Taurtis held his waist and yelled in joy. 

"BEEP BEEP" Taurtis constantly yelled and giggled in excitement. Grian couldn't help letting out an "aw", It was just too cute and funny for Grian to handle. Taurtis looked up and saw one of the many Sahara billboards.

"Whats Sahara?" Taurtis asked. 

"A corporation I own," Grian gladly answered.

"Corporation? is that like the 'empire'?" Taurtis looked at him in concern.

"No Taurtis. I own it along with Iskall and Mumbo; And for your information, the empire would have been strong!"

"Whatever you wanna tell yourself" Taurtis mumbled under his breath. They had made their final lap and were greeted by Ren again. Taurtis whined when Grian had to pull him out of the boat.

~

"OOOH, what's that?" Taurtis was mesmerized at the giant flashing lights spelling "RUN"

"Taurtis. No." Grian grabbed his shoulder so he could look at him. 

"This game causes addiction and I'm not going to lose diamonds to fuel your addiction. Keralis is a great example" Grian explained only to cause Taurtis to pout and continue to walk. A black wall with many of the hermit's heads and a giant skeleton head on top. 

"Should I even ask?" Taurtis looked at Grian.

"Oh, that was Demise. It was fun except the fact that I and the Bro Cave blew up"

"You died? ARE YOU A GHOST?! IM SORRY IF I HURT YOU, PLEASE STOP HAUNTING ME!" Taurtis fell to his knees and pleaded.

"Taurtis get up, I became a grey skin. Which was the same thing, but I'm fine now,"

"H-how?" He got up from the floor and looked where Grian was pointing. To a giant pump in the floor exploding color from the top. Taurtis glanced at Grian for a second before dashing to The Saturator and locking the door, accidentally activating the machine.

"TAURTIS NO!" Grian yelled as he tried to pry the iron door open. He was flown back and saw as Taurtis walked out with everything fine, except his shirt. His shirt was dyed the same color as Grian's shirt. Grian had some "unpleasant thoughts" with Taurtis' new fashion choice and pushed Taurtis back into the Saturator until his shirt was his old color he knew and loved.

~

The sun was setting and Taurtis was going to have to leave back to his home on the hill. Paul would be worried sick for Taurtis and dangling from a grass block doesn't help with his anxiety. However, there was one mini-game that did seem interesting.

"You want to go to the mansion? I was going to sell it but I guess we can play one last time," Grian shrugged as they entered the building. Taurtis knew instantly on what to do dashed up, occasionally yelling "Parkour!" with each jump. Every time he fell he would play it off and continue with the jump. That was often. Grian stayed on the 4th jump, only for Taurtis to yank his hand and jumped with him.

The two jumped together with each jump and both chanted "Parkour!" in the same way. They smiled and had the time of their lives. They hadn't seen each other in a long time and the way they were separated wasn't pleasant. That didn't matter now, all that mattered was each other being together after so long. They had reached an end when they saw the incomplete finish point. Taurtis just looked at him while Grian just shrugged and walked back. Taurtis being Taurtis just jumped back to the entrance.

~

They looked at each other with saddened faces before Grian hugged Taurtis wouldn't let go.

"Come back soon" Grian mumbled to him before Mumbo pulled Grian off of him. Taurtis just gave him finger guns before walking back into the portal. The wave of the other hermits was the last thing Taurtis could see before his vision was filled with purple. Taurtis gave a big smile and waved back happily before fading out of the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot more fun than I thought it would be, and I thought It was going to be fun anyways. This one-shot is for midnightmoon20061412 on Wattpad, I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading this!


	6. ~Kiss or Kill [angst]~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Yandere like kills, non-consensual kiss (Is this a thing? I'm pretty sure), Gore, Blood, Death, kidnapping, Poisoning. 
> 
> Yandere!Taurtis au

Grian tried to open his eyes only to see white and feel something tied around his eyes. He tried to take off whatever was covering his vision but was stopped by his arms being secured to an armrest. He became frantic and shaking his restrained wrists while trying to scream, but to no avail. His mouth was gagged by the same type of fabric that took his sight. After about 3 minutes of struggling, he gave up and sobbed as he slammed his head back on the chair. What led him to be like this? What would whoever did this want with him? He always knew that this city would be the death of him but he hoped that it wouldn't hurt. Due to all the hostage movies he watched, this was a way of saying that he was in DEEP trouble. He tried to remember what landed him to be in a psycho's grasp:

~

It was just a normal school day, Sam had to stay home from school because of a stomach bug (probably because of those carrots he found from the urinal) and Taurtis and Grian were free to skip along with hand in hand. Silly had waved to Grian and ran up so that she could walk with the couple. Yes, Silly and Grian used to date but they broke up almost instantly. It wasn't a bad reason though, Silly loved Grian but Grian loved guys. They pretended to be a couple to hide his secret before Silly had told others that they had to break up, because of the fact that she wouldn't always be around the city. They stayed best friends ever since.

"Wheres Sam?" Silly pointed out that she didn't see a blur of white push her away from Taurtis. 

"The genius got himself sick," Grian rolled his eyes while Taurtis gagged slightly, remembering why he was sick and how Sam forced Taurtis to lift up his ears while he threw up. In the sink which was worse enough as it is. No doubt once they got home, they would need a LOT of air fresheners. Taurtis snapped out of his trance to see Silly and Grian giggling at each other.

"Well if we did call the exterminator Silly, they would mistake Sam as a dead animal and I don't want to deal with getting him back and him bickering at me for 'not helping him'," Grian rolled his eyes with a smirk and air quotes with his free hand, while Silly playfully punched his shoulder and giggled 

"Sam's not nice but you shouldn't be so mean," She scolded him in the form of giggles.

~

Silly had exited from the girl's stall to wash her hands while she whistled. She had taken off her glasses so she could flush water on her face. She had opened her eyes to see a figure standing right behind her with a cloak and a mask but you could sense it was glaring, in the reflection. Silly had backed up and hit her back on the sink. This unidentified person only responded with pulling an ax from behind its back. 

~

A blood-curdling scream was heard from the bathroom in Mr. Chupa's room. Mr. Chupa grumbled as he was going through his losing lottery tickets and like always, ordered Taurtis and Grian to go and see what was the noise as punishment for Taurtis sneaking out of class to eat from the vending machine. Grian grumbled as he got up from the placemat and stormed to the bathroom.

"If I get murdered, it's going to be the goat killers' fault!" Grian yelled back at the class while Taurtis was still eating his bag of Toritos and followed. The two had made it to the bathroom with the boy's ones looking clean, well clean enough as it is. The girl's bathroom was worse, Blood had been on the floor and a crimson handprint was on the wall. Taurtis raised his finger to say something before Grian gave a disgusted look at him.

"Taurtis no! We aren't going there!" Grian glared before Taurtis put his finger down and crossed his arms.

"You were thinking it as well," Taurtis mumbled under his breath and flipped the sign so he could get in, walked in before letting the same blood-curdling scream, and ran out with his face being shocked. Grian walked inside and fell to his knees in tears. Silly was there, only Silly was hacked into pieces, her head had a traumatized look while it laid on top of the bathroom sink. Her glasses were smudged with her own blood as if they were purposely placed back on her head. Grian sobbed before getting a notification on his phone. It was from the news app he had and things had gotten completely worse:

_Local Teenager, Samuel Gladiator has died at the age of 17. Police suspect foul play and found POISON in his autopsy reports._

Then just like that, Grian's world became dark.

~

Grian heard a door open and tried to scream for help, only for a cold hand to cup his face and reach around the back of his head. He cried out of fear and felt his shoulders shake as he gasped for air. The stranger had taken off the gag from his tried out tongue and Grian took a breath before thanking whoever took it off in small gasps. The stranger only grabbed his chin and harshly kissed him. Grian refused to kiss back.

"Get off me! My heart belongs to someone else!" Grian yelled and struggled out of the restraints. 

"I know," the familiarity of his voice was haunting.

"Taurtis?! Please get me out of here! Whoever tied me up might be back!" Grian fought and squirmed in his chair. 

"He is already here you know. I can't have my pretty little Teacup run away like that, and I can't have anyone trying to hurt or take him away from me" Taurtis whispered into his ear, causing Grian to tear up in fear and sobbed. His baby blue eyes would be red and puffy if the blindfold wasn't in the way. He screamed as his struggling was getting stronger,

"I-I thought you loved me!"

"Of course I do, that's why I did this for us. I can't live on if my Teacup wasn't in my life with me. Now please behave or I'm going to have to put the gag back on and I can't listen to that beautiful voice." Taurtis hushed him and kissed him roughly yet again. Grian stopped squirming but he was still sobbing in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHY HAVE I DONE THIS! This was going to be difficult at first but then I remembered about Yandere Simulator (which sucks but watching Kubz Scouts play is funny). I'm gonna be honest, I'm scared of this chapter. The request was by DemonDooodles from Wattpad and this spooked me writing this.


	7. ~Baby don't cut [angst]~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Heavily mentions of suicide, blood, death, and self-harm. LEAVE YOU PRECIOUS BABBYS!

~

**"He's only 17, his whole life's ahead of him"**

Grian flushed water in his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His depression was eating his way into his heart and now all he saw was a shell of his former happy self. 

**"He hates school because the people there discredit him"**

Sam became the popular kid with Dom's gang and took over when Dom left being the leader. Dom left because they picked on Grian for admitting that he doesn't know what he likes anymore, Dom could relate with him and he deeply cared about him. Dom had even threatened Taurtis to take good care of him and treat him like a king. Taurtis didn't disappoint.

**"His boyfriend tries to show him that's not how it seems"**

Taurtis sat at the edge of his bed and waited for Grian to come out of the bathroom. He had a worried expression ever since he saw Grian storm out of the bathroom one time and there were drops of crimson on the sink. He had always told him that he will be the shoulder he can cry on at any time

**"But every day he just gets lowered with his self-esteem.  
He lets him know that every night will have a brighter day,"**

Taurtis had held him in a hug and rocked him slightly when he came home sobbing from one of Prime's practical jokes. He had hushed him and stroked his dirty blond hair as a way of comfort. He couldn't know exactly how he felt, but he was going to try his damn best to be the knight in shining armor.

**"He even tried to overdose and take his life away"**

Taurtis remembered the time where he found a bottle of his anti-depressants empty and Grian feeling sluggish that day. He shook the thought away and looked up to see his love in a bad shape. what was more concerning to him was that the sleeves normally rolled up to his elbows were down.

**"he's feeling hopeless there just sitting down beside his bed,  
And then he takes his hand and places it beside his head"  
**

Grian just squirmed at his touch and pushed him away slightly. Something red was inside of his jumper and Taurtis had his suspicions. He pinned Grian down with his wrists above his head while Grian was trying to pull them away and hissed where Taurtis was holding. 

**"He tries to hold him but with every touch he still resists,  
And then he sees the scars that bury deep within his wrists,"**

Taurtis yanked his sleeves down to confirm his suspicions. His eyes dropped and were blurred as teardrops were leaving his sockets. Grian just turned his head so he couldn't see Taurtis' pitiful face.

**"he's feeling numb, he tries to beg and plead and ask him, 'Why?'**

Taurtis shook him slightly and screamed while tears were leaving him. Grian just shrugged and let a fake smile form:

**"he says 'this way he has control of pain he feels inside'."**

Taurtis shook him again and his pitiful face had become a strict frown.

**"He's asking him, "How long it's going since you've felt this way?  
Because you got me here, just feeling so damn helpless." **

"Grian Gord damn it! why would you do this?! How long have you been doing this?!" Taurtis yelled with his tears landing on Grian's cheek. Grian shook his waist and Taurtis reached into his pocket to find a razor blade.

 **"he says, 'It's been a while. I guess I needed better luck.'"** Grian looked up to Taurtis with a laughing tone and crying as well. Taurtis helped him up from his position only for him to grab his shoulders and shake him.

**"And then he screams at him and tells him, 'Baby, never cut!'**

**Nobody seems to get you, you feel you're on your own,  
But listen, pretty baby, you don't have to be alone.  
So, baby, don't cut, baby, don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise, baby, you won't cut."**

Taurtis grabbed said razor blade and held it in front of Grian as he sang:

**"I know your heart is hurting, you think the road has end,  
You may just feel that blade you're holding is your only friend.  
But, baby, don't cut, baby, don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise, baby, you won't cut."**

Taurtis threw his razor blade across the room and looked at Grian before giving him his famous bear hug. The two stayed like this as Grian sobbed in his chest. Taurtis just shushed him while Grian mumbled an "I promise" before the two had fallen asleep next to each other 

~

**"The next day at school he's feeling better than the day before.  
Even cracked a couple smiles as he walked the corridor."**

Grian smiled and waved like he used to do before he was belittled for his sexuality. Taurtis was already in class because he had to meet with Mrs. Okami. 

**"But all that seemed to end: he dropped his books when he walked into class.  
And every student in the room just seemed to point and laugh."**

Sam had rudely set his leg in front of where Grian was going to walk and only Dom's old friends and Sam erupted in laughter, to Grian that felt like a judge had sentenced him to death. Dom had popped his knuckles, Yuki had reached into her pocket and glared at Dom, and Taurtis just looked at Grian in concern. Grian just backed up and ran into the bathroom. Rowan screaming that the entire class just got detention.

~

Grian was sobbing on the floor of the bathroom and he gripped his hair in frustration 

**"he couldn't take it anymore, he sent his love a text.  
he said, 'I love you with my body, heart, and soul to death"**

Taurtis was sitting at lunch after texting him asking where he was. He had looked at his phone and smiled. He _seemed_ better than before.

**"He thought nothing, typed, "I love you", then he sent it.  
By "death" he didn't know that he had literally just meant it!"**

Grian just looked at his phone and realized what he had to do. He used the broken window as an exit.

**he ducked the next class, ran home into his bathroom.  
Thought to himself he wouldn't break his promise that soon.**

Grian opened the door and dug through the medicine cabinet until he found his "only friend". He had held the cold metal between his shaking hands before holding it to his heart 

"I'm sorry Taurtis, I let you down yet again..." he had slammed the door and locked it.

**"One cut, two cuts, three cuts, four  
The blood just started dripping from the tub to the floor."**

~

"Mrs. Okami, Grian hasn't come back yet can I please check on him?!" Taurtis had raised his hand and ran out of class before she could give him an answer. Taurtis had panted as he ran straight to the house:

**"His boyfriend had a feeling in his stomach that he hated.  
He followed it right down to his house he never waited.  
The front door was open, he heard the water running."**

"Grian let me in or I'm going to ram it down!" Taurtis knocked excessively and jiggled the doorknob. He didn't get a response, so he had no choice. He had kicked the door and ran inside.

**"He stormed into the bathroom and his heart just started gunning"**

"N-no!"

~

**"Nobody seems to get you, you feel you're on your own,  
But listen, pretty baby, you don't have to be alone.  
So, baby, don't cut, baby, don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise, baby, you won't cut.  
  
I know your heart is hurting, you think the road has end,  
You may just feel that blade you're holding is your only friend.  
Baby, don't cut, baby, don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise, baby, you won't cut."**

~

"GRIAN WAKE UP!" Taurtis yelled as he dragged Grian out of the bathtub. He still had his school uniform on and blood was everywhere.

**He puts his arm around his shoulder, he's tryna lean him back up.  
Yelling out his name as he lays him beside the bathtub.  
Feels his whole world just took a hit from a big avalanche.  
Screaming out so heavily, "Somebody call an ambulance!"**

"ANYBODY, HELP!!!!!!" Taurtis had screeched from the top of his lungs as he held his bleeding lover.

The paramedics rushed in as they placed Grian on a stretcher. Taurtis refused to let go of his hand. No matter how many times Okami and Rowan tried to pull him off. He had lost Salex and he won't let go of Grian.

**"Feeling mad angry like somebody's led him onto this.  
His eyeballs are rolling, drifting out of consciousness.  
Thinking to himself why the hell didn't he stop at will.  
The tears just keep on rolling as they head to the hospital."**

~

The doctors and paramedics had to forcefully pull Taurtis off of Grian and told him to sit in the emergency room. Taurtis had to be dragged over there when he wouldn't listen.

**"Paramedics rush him in, doctor calls emergency.  
he's lost a lot of blood the place looks like a murder scene,"**

Taurtis had been pacing around for what had been like forever until Pete had walked up to him with his head down.

**"An hour later, the doc walks over with a sour face,  
And says, 'Excuse me for the words that I'm about to say.  
I'm sorry for your loss,' the boy just starts collapsing."**

Taurtis fell to his knees and screamed as tears poured down from his face. He had gripped his hair and had curled up into a ball. This couldn't be real. He could be back at any second!

**"His own world, his own boy! just took a crashing.  
Saying to himself that it's his fault and that he let it up."**

Okami, Yuki, Dom, Rowan, and practically the entire class came over to hug a grieving Taurtis, He only said one thing through his grieving tears:

**"Baby, I thought you made a promise you would never cut."**

~

Taurtis had sat next to his Tombstone hugging his knees. Sam and Dom's gang were arrested (after Dom kicked the ever-living crap out of all of them) and everyone all lost a little part of the school and themselves. Taurtis stayed after the funeral and had many thoughts of joining his two late loves. He thought no, that's not what they want and just sobbed. His own lyrics haunting him as the rain pours onto the schoolyard:

**"Nobody seems to get you, you feel you're on your own,  
But listen, pretty baby, you don't have to be alone.  
So, baby, don't cut, baby, don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise, baby, you won't cut.  
**

**I know your heart is hurting, you think the road has end,  
You may just feel that blade you're holding is your only friend.  
Baby, don't cut, baby, don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise, baby, you won't cut."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting fueled with angst ideas and its scaring me. My mindset for this chapter was a conversation I had about "My R" and I thought "This song is actually worse".
> 
> But seriously; If you are having these thoughts, You are not alone! Please you are valued little beans and you make a huge difference in this world! It's not the answer! Believe me, I know...I'm sorry I'm not a counselor about these things, and I know how you may feel but please. You're all on this earth for a great reason, to be who you are and make a difference!


	8. Taurian headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just random headcanons I have

Taurtis:

\- Gives. Bear. Hugs! You can't change my mind!

\- Went from chubby to muscles (slightly chub muskles)

\- Bisexual 

\- HUGE anime nerd

\- has a scar from the stab wound

-babey but can be strict when you mess with his loved ones

-Has arm hair

-Needs to shave every day

-Knows and speaks fluent Japanese 

-loves boba tea. 

~

Grian:

-slightly cuddly but doesn't make it obvious, loves hugs but not when people constantly touch him.

-not overly buff like Taurtis, but has faint muscles

-Pansexual but likes guys more. 

-LOVES animals (except white bunnies)

-has leporiphobia of white bunnies

-Into architecture 

-knows sign-language 

-Has a bad relationship with his parents

-His parents are rich. His father didn't want a child so he neglects him. His mother deeply loves him but she is a depressed alcoholic.

-Apparently, in a lot of fanfics, he's got _thicc_ thighs so... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

-Skinny but athletic

-Prefers tea than coffee

~

Relationship: 

\- The relationship started off as them being friends with benefits but they soon fell in love

-Taurtis cuddles with him 

-a lot

-Taurtis gives him the cheesiest nicknames and Grian loves each and every one.

-When Grian told Taurtis that he may be Pansexual, Taurtis asked him if he had ever made out with a pan.

-Taurtis got some exercise that day.

-Taurtis is just a big teddy bear to Grian.

-Grian took Taurtis to Build-A-Bear once. Taurtis refused to leave the store, so Grian bought him a black bear with a blue shirt and headphones on its neck. To thank him on Valentine's Day, Taurtis made him a cat version of Grian. 

-Taurtis always rests his chin on Grian's head and he always gets peeved about it.

-The two love playing video games with each other.

-They are just very fluffy and love to cuddle when they watch movies together.

-Taurtis makes Grian question his sexuality again because he thinks he is a moronsexual now.

Grian: I might be moronsexual

Taurtis: do crabs think that fish can fly?

Grian: shnjwcijdvopkv- Just marry me already!

\- Taurtis always speaks Japanese to him and Grian hates that he doesn't know what he's talking about:

Taurtis: Anata wa watashi ga dore dake anata o aishite iru ka shiranai **(You don't know how much I love you)**

Grian: are you insulting me?!

Taurtis: *angy* Tōkyō ni sunde iru toki ni, dōshite nihongo o shiranai nodesu ka?! **(Why don't you know Japanese when you live in Tokyo?!)**

Grian: Screw you too buddy!

Taurtis: *annoyed* Īe, anata wa bakadesu. Watashi wa watashi no ai o kokuhaku shimashita! **(No, you are an idiot. I confessed my love!)**


	9. ~My R [angst]~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of abuse, alcoholism, and suicide
> 
> The lyrics are changed to make more sense

Grian stood on the rooftop holding his shoes in one of his hands and the other was balled into a fist.

**"Just as I was about to take my shoes, off on the rooftop there I see..."**

Taurtis stood on the ledge of the roof with roses in his hand and was hanging onto the railings. He didn't seem to be upset, more relieved. That was until he turned his head to see Grian standing there.

**"A boy with Raven hair here before me, despite myself I go and scream"**

"Taurtis wait!" Grian screamed. 

**"Hey, don't do it please"**

~

**"Whoa wait a minute, what did I just say? I couldn't care less either way!"**

Grian crossed his arms as he looked down at the tile. 

**"And to be honest I was somewhat pissed, this was an opportunity missed!"**

Taurtis looked at Grian for a second with shame now in his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak.

**"the boy with raven hair told me his woes"**

**"You probably heard it all before,"** Taurtis chuckled as he looked down to the ledge. Where he could escape his thoughts and be safe

 **"I really thought that she might be the one..."** Taurtis was holding hands with Salex before taking her home and wishing her goodnight.

 **"But they told me, she was gone"** Taurtis teared up as he remembered how he held the corpse of his late girlfriend and Paul Blart had to yank him off of her. Hearing Taurtis' story made Grian snap at Taurtis. 

**"For God sake, please! Are you serious? I just can't believe! That for some stupid reason you got here before me!"** Grian yelled at Taurtis with annoyance that this is why he thinks he should end it.

 **"Are you upset 'cause you can't have what you wanted?!"** Taurtis looked down and realized that Salex wouldn't want to see him like this, but he wouldn't budge. Which caused Grian's eye to twitch and yell a comment that made Taurtis snap out of it and back away from the ledge.

 **"You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything!"** Grian remembered how he never did get his father's love and he lost seeing his mother happy. Now she gets by from drinking her worries away. Now he lost his sanity to someone he called a friend. Taurtis looked at him in pity before placing his hand on Grian's shoulder. 

**"I'm feeling better! Thank you for listening"** Grian looked up to see Taurtis give a faint smile before he walked away. Leaving Grian to just stand there.

**"The boy with raven hair then disappeared"**

~

 **" 'Alright, today's the day'! or so I thought, just as I took both of my shoes off"** Grian scowled as he looked to see Pepe on the other side of the ledge sitting there, getting ready to jump.

 **"there was but a frog, sad as can be. Despite myself, I go and scream"** Grian yelled something inaudible to get Pepe's attention. He looked away for a second before turning his head and Grian sitting behind the frogman. The bars separating their backs.

**"the petite frog told me his woes"**

**"You've probably heard it all before"** Pepe looked down and kicked his feet constantly.

 **"Everyone ignores me, everyone steals"** Pepe's voice shook as he told him about constantly getting bullied and constantly being abused by others including Pete. He teared up at the last part.

**"I don't fit in with anyone here"**

**"For God sake, please! Are you serious?! I just can't believe! That for some stupid reason, you got here before me!"** Grian raised his voice at Pepe and grimaced. Pepe couldn't see it but he could feel it.

 **"Cause, even so?! You're still loved by everyone at home! There's always dinner waiting on the table you know?!"** Grian growled and looked down. He was 7 when he and his little brother had to hide behind one of the maids and the butler because both of his parents, drunken and bitter, were screaming and belittling one another. His father hardly knew he had children and his mother was too intoxicated to see that they were scared for her.

Pepe lifted his hand up and asked for help off the ledge. He didn't stop looking down and put his hands into his torn pockets.

 **" 'I'm hungry' Said the frog, he shed a tear."** Pepe looked up and grabbed a picture of him and Patty together. He gave a faint smile and waved slightly before walking away.

**"The frog sad as can be then disappeared"**

~

 **"And like that, there was someone every day!"** Grian stiffed his hands into his pockets as he lost count on why he was still here because he had to stop someone else.

 **"Id listen to their tale"** from Sookie and Soul because Soul's parents wouldn't accept her girlfriend, To J stating that he missed his and he didn't want their inheritance if it meant that they would still be gone.

 **"I'd made them turn away"** Sookie and Soul had hugged him and they had planned to run away if they wouldn't accept Soul for who she is. J smiled and stated that he would be in his favor if he ever needed him.

 **"And yet there was no one who. Would do this for me the way I could,"** Grian felt numb to all the gifts and praise that was given to him during these times. He saved others, yet nobody would save him. Not from this but from anything.

**"Let out all this pain!"**

~

**"For the very first time, there I see. Someone with the same pains as me..."**

Grian gasped to see Dom standing on the ledge. He just looked out in the distance with a calmed expression. His clothing was slightly ripped but he had a purple coat and a black rock shirt with a couple of holes here and there.

**"Having done this time and time again. He wore a purple hat instead"**

**" 'I Just want to stop the scars that grow, every time that I go home' "** Dom shrugged and chuckled while Grian stood in shock. Everyone knew that Dom had a bad relationship with his father but to that degree? Throughout the entire fights, they have His dad would backhand him and Dom wouldn't do anything. Due to his rage, however, Mr. Dorito was able to flip the script and say that Dom hurts him.

**" 'That's why I came up here instead!' That's what the boy in the purple hat said"**

**"Whoa wait a minute what did I just say? I couldn't care less either way!** Grian covered his mouth and looked away with tears in his eyes. Trying to convince himself that it will just happen all over again.

 **"but at the moment I just screamed, something that I did not believe"**

"DOM!"

**"Hey, don't do it please..."**

**"AH What to do?! I can't stop this guy, oh this is new! For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew"** Grian curled up into a ball on the tile and tears poured down his face. He gripped his hair in frustration and grievance. 

**" 'But even so! Please just go away so I can't see!' "** Grian yelled at Dom and begged for all of this to end, that he didn't have to go through this endless cycle of helping people who won't help him. He wants the cycle to end but Dom to be alive. 

**" 'Your pitiful expression is just too much for me!' "** He sobbed only for Dom to get down on his knee and hug him. They had each other's backs as kids and they shared knowledge of the street life. Grian drifted apart but Dom held no grudges. 

**"I guess today is just not my day"** Dom chuckled while he cried as well before getting up and picking Grian up with him. 

**"he looked away from me then he disappeared"**

~

from a glance, Grian's life seemed better. He had a loving boyfriend, Caring friends, and he didn't worry about his family often. The empty feeling still grew until he stood back onto the roof. 

**"there's no one here, I guess its time,"**

**"Its just me, myself and I,"**

**"Theres no one who can interfere, no one to get in my way here!"** he took off his shoes and stood near the ledge and gave a faint smile.

 **"Taking off my purple hat instead"** he had placed his note next to a faint memory of Dom's hat.

 **"Watching my raven hair come undone"** he shook his "raven hair" out of place.

 **"This petite frog sad as can be..."** He had gotten closer to leaving this Earth and all his troubles.

**"Is going to jump now and be free!"**

~

........

.......

......

.....

....

...

..

.

He was still here. He was still alive. Grian looked up to see Taurtis holding his waist tight and Dom looking at him with worry and tears from his eyes. Grian looked at them before tearing up as well.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I more inspired to write when its angst?! This chapter was recommended by a lot of people but midnightmoon20061412 from Wattpad started this madness XD.


	10. ~Sick Day [Fluff]~

" Alright! This should be it!" Taurtis exclaimed as he looked up at the giant house. He had planned to go surprise visit Grian and go to build battle together. He had opened the door only to be greeted by a certain bronze cat meowing at him in a friendly manner.

"Hey there Maui, where's your Dad?" Taurtis said after he picked up the cat and scratched around his ears. Taurtis put him down and Maui stretched before he leads him upstairs to a room with a familiar builder on a bed and a robot leaning on a chair in the way of a wooden closet and typing away on a laptop. 

"Heya, RG," Taurtis saluted the robot in the chair. His only response was a quick wave from Robot Grian and not even looking away from his screen. Taurtis looked up to see his friend coughing and having a pillow cover his face.

"T-Taurts?" Grian removed the pillow to look up and see Taurtis standing there.

"Oh, I was gonna ask if you wanted to go and play some build battle, but you seem busy" Taurtis scratched his arm.

" If by 'busy' you mean 'trying not to lose my vocal cords' then yes I am. Why can't you take Robot Grian" Grian got up from his bed and coughed into his tissue.

"No offense, but I wanna build with something alive" Taurtis whined.

"I may not be human, but I can hear an idiot pretty well," The two turned their heads to see the sassy robot look up from his screen with annoyance in his flashing red eyes.

"I thought he cant insult you?" Taurtis looked at him causing Grian to roll his eyes.

Then all of a sudden he heard muffled cackling behind him. Robot Grian slammed his metal elbow at the closet door and splintered the wood. 

"NPC? You in there?" Taurtis lit up to hear the other robot in the room

"TAURTIS!" The closeted robot lit up to hear Taurtis, his best friend. Sure he was creepy...scratch that, terrifying, but Taurtis saw that he was trying to be his friend anyway and thought it was sweet.

"Don't open the closet, he is grounded for forcing me to build rustic houses again!" Grian shot a glare at the closet while he was petting Pearl on the bed.

"YOU WOULDN'T FOLLOW MY TUTORIALS, GRIAN"

"Those were MY tutorials, I taught YOU everything YOU know!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots"

Taurtis just blanked out and looked down at Maui in confusion while Pearl hissed at the closet. They were all arguing until Grian got into a coughing fit. Taurtis ran over to pat his back and look at the others in a "Cut it out!" expression on his face at the other two. His expression changed as he hoisted Grian onto his back and grabbed his legs to give him a piggyback ride. Grian coughed something in the lines of "what are you doing?!" but it wasn't completely heard.

"We are going outside to nature to try and find a cure!" Taurtis the knight exclaimed. Robot Grian looked up again and a red light was flashed around Grian from his metal eyes before he looked back down at his laptop.

"Influenza. You can try Allium Sativum but it may leave a bad taste in your human mouth so I would recommend Salvia officinalis or Rosmarinus Officinalis," Robot Grian continued to type while Grian and Taurtis just raised an eyebrow on what he just said. The robot saw this and sighed in annoyance.

"You have the flu so Sage and rosemary will help and won't make you stinky rather than garlic" Robot Grian spoke in a dumb voice while hearing an "oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh" from the two humans. He rolled his red eyes while NPC burst out in laughter behind him.

"We are on an adventure! R.G., make sure this house is safe." Taurtis announced as a Nobel stead and ran.

"And don't let him out of the closet, and NO trying to take over the world until I feel better!" Grian yelled as he was holding on tight to Taurtis while Taurtis ran like a horse.

"DON'T...call...me...R.G..." Robot Grian announced before realizing that they didn't hear him.

~

"Flowers...flowers...flowers...you see anything" Taurtis looked back at him and only got a sneezing fit behind him.

"This...ACHU...was...ACHU...a horrible... Achu...Idea!" Grian punctuated every word with a sneeze as the pollen blinded his eyesight with tears and stuffed up his nose.

"Yeah, it was...," Taurtis admitted before running off with him on his back.

~

"We don't have any acupuncture needles, but you look...relaxed?" Taurtis looked down as Grian was laying tensely next to the ocean with angry pufferfishes poking his entire body. 

"I...an't...eel...anetin...fro...te...nec...dow" Grian struggled to speak before Taurtis removed a pufferfish. He forgot that they're poisonous. He gently eased his head near the ocean and pufferfish can also inflict nausea you know. Breakfast had been gone...

~

"Taurtis...this is your weirdest attempt yet" Grian just sat in the middle of a campfire while Taurtis ran around chanting "oompah Loompa" with face paint on and a giant stick while he violently shakes it around. Then a chicken walks around and Grian gets an Idea.

"Hey Taurtis...? Can I borrow that stick...?" Grian asked mischievously. He had gotten the stick and sneaked right behind the chicken.

"What are you doing?" Taurtis wiped the face paint off and glared after he figured out what he was going to do.

"You're scaring the soup," Grian whispered as he lifted the stick only for Taurtis to grab his waist and pick him up. 

"That chicken did nothing to you!" Taurtis yelled.

"I need chicken noodle soup! I'm sick and this helps!" Grian yelled back as he swung the stick around like an ax murderer, but an ocelot popped out of the trees and ran after the chicken. The ocelot had chased the poor chicken into the campfire, and a cooked chicken popped out.

"..."

"..."

"let the record show, I didn't push it into the fire"

~

The two had walked home with many bowls of chicken soup and opened the door only to see the house in shambles. Papers were thrown, furniture was torn, and Maui and Pearl holding on to their tower tightly. Grian growled but realized his voice wasn't well. 

"Taurtis could you be a dear~?"

"Sure, NPC GRIAN! ROBOT GRIAN! GET DOWN HERE!" Taurtis yelled which wasn't normal for him but he had to help. He looked up only for him to see NPC Grian float down the stairs with Robot Grian's laptop and Robot Grian tackling him to the floor.

"Give me my laptop you freak!" 

"WHY, SO YOU CAN MAKE OUT WITH IT~? 

"What's going on here?!" Grian tried his best to seem strict and not cough but that failed. NPC Grian opened his mouth to speak, only for Robot Grian to cover his mouth. He had ripped his hand from his mouth and screeched. 

"ROBOT GRIAN WAS WRITING A LETTER TO GRIAN'S MICROWAVE TO TAKE HIM BACK!" 

The room went silent as Grian went into a laughing fit. Taurtis joined in and Robot Grian grimaced. 

"Ok, but seriously buddy. It's ok," Taurtis walked over to Robot Grian and patted him on the back. 

"She wasn't good for you anyways" Grian joined in and tried not to giggle. 

"I loved her...if I had tears I would cry" Robot Grian got off of NPC and let his head rest low.

"The only way I will feel better is if I can plan..." Robot Grian looked away slyly.

"For?" Taurtis asked.

"We talked about this, when I get better then I will battle you for world domination. If you cheat, I'll put you on 'Butler Mode' for a week," Grian sternly said as Taurtis was extremely confused.

"...I'll be good," Robot Grian just looked down. Taurtis had a face of concern the entire time they spoke and Grian noticed.

"Ok long story short, Robot Grian and I made a bet that if I could defeat one of his 'master plans' he has to work for me, which I did. His job now is to help me around but mostly keep NPC in check" Grian explained while Robot Grian was shoving NPC back into the closet.

"One day he's gonna snap...I knows it" Taurtis shook his head and laughed while he took a bowl of the soup then ended up going into a coughing fit.

"Taurtis...no!" Grian realized what this meant. Taurtis is sick as well. 

"You know what that means?" Taurtis tried to keep his positivity up.

"Pain for the next week?" Grian coughed as he ate his soup.

"Nope, SICKNESS SLEEPOVER WITH ROBOTS!" Taurtis announced while he ran to the couch.

~

Taurtis, Grian, Maui, and Pearl sat on the couch while Robot Grian sat on the floor with his laptop and NPC wearing a child harness, tied to a wooden pole. Maui was laying on Taurtis' lap while Pearl laid next to Grian. Grian was channel surfing with his cheek resting on his arm. He had found a monster movie and decided to put that on to scare Taurtis. Taurtis hogged all the blankets so he could hide from the screen.

"Come on that's not what organs look like, and I'm the robot!"

"SHUT UUUUP!"

Yep, this is a pretty normal family alright!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request was by L0rdFanficti0n of Wattpad Sorry that this wasn't what you wanted. ;-;


	11. ~Every YHS Fanfic [crack]~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Death, swearing (only one tho), and CRINGE!!!!!!! I BEG OF YOU NOT TO READ THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> Original song: Super Mario Hyadain

Sam and Taurtis have been fighting over the British boi for his heart and the British boi go "nope!" Sam be mean, while Turtle wants to love him and he goes owo around him. The crumpet boi don't want to be won over but saw bunny mad and went,

"I hear boss music"

~

 **"Hey Bunny boy, you're a stubborn fellow! Won't you give up on Grian already!"** Taurtis went back to his native tongue and was roasting Sam but Sam have Rosetta stone and understood.

 **"Sorry Taurtis, not gonna happen!"** Sam pointed at him like the anime boss he is and showed his sharp teethies. 

**"Gree-on and I are meant to be. Like it's our DESTINY!"**

**"Both of you, STOP FIGHTING"** They turned their heads to see the rare, mad British boi speaking in Japanese as well. 

**"Besides, have you LOOKED in a MIRROR lately?!"** Grian carried a smol mirror and showed it to them, it showed Tros with a ditto face and Sam with his normal mineycraft face. They were able to break the mirror, like the ugly barnacles they are! 

**"Lets-Just skip this, "** Taurtis threw the mirror while Sam sang along.

**"A man's true value is judged by the heart!"**

**~**

Intermission time as they both sit in a hot tub because Sam demanded it and made me write it in on knifepoint.

**"Nice job!"**

**"Ah nice job"**

**"Taurtis, how you doing!"**

**"Doing excellent you know, apparently I have a wiki and a Reddit page"**

**"Isn't that nice! No time to slow down huh?"**

**"Oh stop it Sam, your verse is next! -////-"**

**"Oh-oh right!"**

~

 **"My sweetest crumpet boi, I really do love you!"** Sammy grabbed Grian and held him. The best boi was confused and real spookled at this. 

**"but if that's too hard to understand, ILL LOCK YOU UP AGAIN."** bunny held a knife to his chin when he said that. That bastard! -3-.

 **"Teacup, I will risk my life to save you!"** Taurtis ran like naruto and grabbed Gri bridal style away from the stinky bunny. He looks down at him and saw NPC Grian and he was happy to see Taury. 

**"But why can't I capture your heart?! q-q "**

**"Seriously guys, just stop!"** Grian being salty and lifted his arms up to get attention from the war.

 **"Nobody ever listens to me..."** He glare and growls with arms folded.

 **"You're so cute when you go tsundere"** Sam got a nosebleed and Tauris is drooling while they both blush and sing together.

**"Remember, a man's value is determined by his heart!"**

**~**

and now a montage of them flirting and definitely not stalking Grian

-babey Taurtis comforting babey Grian when babey Sam be mean

-Sam making Grian kiss his boo-boos

\- "why can't we be like the other couples, huh?"

-Sam dressed as Han Solo and make Grian be Princess Leia~

~

Suddenly somebody drops from the sky while singing

 **"Hey, guys! Forgetting someone?"** It's a-him! 

**"DomRao! At your service~! Sorry, I'm late-"**

**"Hey, wait a moment?!"** Taurtis angey about what just happened. 

**"Dommy, Dommy, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"** Sam stood over him with red eyes, sharp teefies and a knife,

 **"Get real! before I punch your teeth in!"** Taurtis also stood over him but is scawey now ;-;

**"One of you f*ck-boys is already more than I can handle"** Grian looked at them with folded arms.

 **"Besides, Dom is-was cute"** he was blushing like a schoolgirl until Sam walked to Dom, and Gri was spookled at what he was going to do.

 **"By looks, we'd only pass medium-low class..."** Taurtis and Sam sang as they rate themselves.

 **" But a man's value is determined by his-"** Taurtis was still cute and he smiled like the bean he is

 **"A man's value is determined by his-"** Sam happily had his knife in his hand and Dom's heart in the other as he was going to give it to Grian.

 **"A man's value is determined by his face!"** Grian stuck his tongue out as he huffed and walked away in a sassy manner.

~

the two had just stood there while Dom's ghost was floating and was angey at Sam and they question why the author couldn't write this LIKE A NORMAL PERSON.

**"Ah, it's finally over!"**

**"I'm exhausted"**

**"So, let's get the nightlife rolling!"**

**"Ah, sorry, I got this and that for today"**

**"Ah, you fiend! Introduce him to me next time"**

**"Wait, wait, is the mic still on?!"**

**"Is it, OH CRAP!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what happened. I was going to actually be serious but this song is funny and catchy. Maybe one day I'll rewrite it...or do you like it like this? I find it fun to write tho.
> 
> I wanted to animate this so bad (then I realized I suck at animation). If you are an animator and you draw this song as YHS I will die a happy gal.


	12. Taurian Incorrect (and correct sprinkled in) Quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Imma let you guys on a little secret... 5 of these are actual quotes that they have said... try to find the ones that are real ;)

~

*At a baseball game and the Kiss cam lands on them for the 10th time*

Grian: OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE- *grabs Taurtis' collar and kissed him*

Taurtis: *blushing like a mad man and speaking random Japanese words*

Yuki: *paying the Kiss Cam guy $100* Thank you, my kind sir~

~

Grian: Why do you have scratches all over your back?!

Taurtis: *Remembering that he thought it was a good idea to see if Maui would give him a back massage*

Taurtis: I'm having an affair-

~

Taurtis: Briiiiiiiing meeeeeee chiiiiiiiiiiiips! I hungeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Grian: if you ask nicely maybe I will consider it!

Taurtis: Oh talented and beautiful Grian, may you please bring me the crispy snacking choice so that I may consume them while gazing at your beauty?

Grian handing him Toritos: Thats better

~

*they trying to cuddle and Sam won't leave*

Grian: Just leave! We're trying to snuggle Sam-

Taurtis: Ok ok go away, go away! I don't want a story anymore!

~

Taurtis: I HATE YOU! YOU'RE NEVER THERE FOR ME! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I GOT 3 SUBSCRIBERS ON YOUCRAB?!

Grian: *mumbles something* 

Taurtis: What?

Grian: Making 3 accounts...

Taurtis: *is touched and crying*

~

Grian: what do you normally do when I'm gone

Taurtis: *tearing up* Wait for you to get back!

~

*Grian crying because Sam broke his sandcastle after stealing it*

Grian: IM TAKING A NAP!

Taurtis: you're taking a nap?

Grian: *lying down in the middle of the sand* IM TAKING A NAP RIGHT HERE!

Taurtis: *cheerfully* Ok, Goodnight!

Grian: *still sobbing* Goodnight!

~

Taurtis: I'm gonna be so wild tonight!

Grian: Really~ ;)

Taurtis: Yep! I'm gonna drink a Pepsi at 1 am instead of 12 am! >:3

Grian: I thought you meant something else, and now I don't know how to respond...

~

Taurtis: I find Grian adorable, tiny, and so easy to pick up and hug! ^w^

Grian: *squirming in his grasp and kicking his feet above the air* DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME OR MY SHORTNESS! ITS A CURSE!

Taurtis: *swaying him back and forth* awwwwwwwwww! Too cute! 

~

Grian: wanna hear a joke?

Taurtis: sure

Grian: My life!

Taurtis: Don't say that!

Grian: wow. You are so sweet

Taurtis: no because jokes are funny

~

Taurtis: This is for all my subscribers who believed in me!

Grian: What about me? I'm a subscriber and I believe!

Taurtis: then sabotage yourself!

~

Grian: why are you running?

Taurtis: *yeets Grian on his shoulder* WE NEED TO LEAVE! I MESSED UP BAD

*Taurtis ate rabbit stew in front of Sam*

~

Grian: I will fight you, Watchers! Come down here and fight me!

Taurtis: Stop causing fights! You're too small for them anyway!

Grian: My height doesn't affect my ability to snap somebody's neck in 97 different ways! INCLUDING YOURS!

Taurtis: You can't even reach my neck -3-

Grian: Do you really want to test me? Because I can see my step stool just a foot away from me. DO NOT MAKE ME USE IT!

~

Taurtis: I want you to hold my hand whenever I'm scared.

Grian: ok

Taurtis *Grabs his hand*

Grian: wha- why are you scared?

Taurtis: Because I'm scared that if I let your hand go, you will dissapear

Grian: *forgets how to breathe and think*

~

Taurtis: you can be apart of the club, but you have to go through the initiation

Grian: What is the initiation?

Taurtis: Its pretty hardcore

Grian: Do I have to tickle you or something.

Taurtis: You have to mud wrestle me- naked!

Salex: WHAT?! no!

Grian: Don't threaten me with a good time.

Taurtis: we would both be winners in this game

~

Taurtis: and how is the most handsome kid in school doing today

Grian: *slightly looking up from his book, casually* I don't know, how are you?

Taurtis: W H E E Z E! I M F I N E!

~

*Grian wakes up to see Taurtis sleeping right next to him*

Grian: *Thinking* I'm so lucky to wake up next to him

*Taurtis rolls in his sleep and smacks Grian in the face with his arm*

~

Yuki: Psst why is Taurtis crying

Dom: He just found out that Grian is engaged

Yuki: aren't they engaged to each other

Dom: Taurtis is very drunk

~

Grian: Get off I was sitting there!

Taurtis: Nah

Grian: Fine! *sits on his lap*

Taurtis: *blushing madly and being a nervous train wreck*

Grian: this is fine.

~

Taurtis: are you...blushing?!

Grian: No!

Taurtis: Did I get the hardcore, badass, Grian to blush?

Grian: No! It's cold!

Taurtis: Yeah, Its the cold and not that I told you "your face is cute and I want to kiss your face as well as the rest of you" ?

Grian: *voice cracks* N-NO!

~

Sam: I'll see you in the morning *giggles* I'll let you do whatever it is you guys-

Taurtis: Hey, don't you worry about what we do!

Grian: we're going to be all nice and toasty~

~

Taurtis: Rough day...?

Grian: yeah...

Taurtis: want a rough night ;)

Grian: NANI?!

~

Grian: *crying* I know what he said! he called me an idiot

Sam: no he didn't

Grian: I know what Baka means!

~

Grian: I wish I was pretty, I wish I was smart, I wish I was good at things, I wish I was better, I wish I wasn't crippled with anxiety. 

Taurtis: *Grabs Grians shoulders* I wish you could see how perfect you are!

(I wish I had someone like Taurtis in this quote)

~

Sam: Appreciate the little things!

*Taurtis hugs Grian*

Grian: IM NOT THAT SHORT!

~

*At a restaurant* 

Grian: So what do you want to eat?

Taurtis: you

Grian: What?!

Taurtis: uhh... FONDUE

Grian: try again, we're at chipotle.

~

Sam: WE NEED THE BLOOD OF A VIRGIN! GRIA-

Grian: I'm going to stop you right there.

...

Sam: Was it Taurtis?

Taurtis: *winks*

~


	13. Does Taurian is Canon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO SHIPPING IRL, This is a rp and they are very gay in the rp tho

We start off in a news broadcasting station with the author in a suit and tie behind an anchor desk. She clears her throat and begins.

"The rumor come out, does 'Taurian is canon?' " she speaks before slapping her head with the papers on her desk, wondering...why...she did this?

~~~~~~~~~~~

alright so I have done TOO much research and I have a theory, Taurtis and Grian may be more than friends. Rather, friends with "benefits" or something more. Let's take a lookie lookie at the evidence.

Yandere:

Yandere, the prequel of the *cough* infamous *cough* series we all know as "Yandere High School". This series tells the story of the gang when they are children, and a thing children do is whenever they may have a crush, they will belittle the crush to hide their feelings. Similar to what Grian did to Taurtis and Sam. We know that Grian would be embarrassed in general if he realized that he liked two idiots, so he may keep his guard up.

This may not prove anything but this series proves that Taurtis cares about him. When Grian shared that he didn't have his parents with him, Taurtis blurted out "we can be your family" in front of the class. This may be Parental or family love but it still counts, and this is only the beginning!

Yandere High School:

There is not much evidence here but Grian seems very distressed whenever Taurtis gets hurt. Also in the beach episode, there were 2 pairs of panties in Grian's chest. One of those was Taurtis' and he offered them for Grian to wear. Grian kept one pair and gave the other to Sam to help him flirt with Yuki, He may have kept Taurtis' pair. Grian also did comfort Taurtis when Salex flew into heaven

Kingdom of Valor:

as much as I don't like speaking of this series, It does have Taurian moments. When Sam insisted that he wanted different rooms, Taurtis and Grian just shared a room and were cuddling until Sam interrupted them. Also, Taurtis was arguing that he always lays on the left side, implying that they have laid next to each other before.

Tokyo Soul:

This! This is where most of the moments happen. Taurtis was the first to ask who would he prefer if he had to choose between him and Sam when Grian admitted to liking guys. While Lizzie had to fight Senor Loro, They were sharing a bowl of ramen in the background. In the Star Wars episode, Taurtis introduced his "girlfriend" to the other clones and revealed to Sam that his girlfriend was Leia, Grian was dressed as Princess Leia and he didn't try and stop Taurtis. He also told Taurtis that he wasn't a clone in his eyes. Grian ran up and hugged Taurtis when he got lost when the police were chasing them. With the alien fight, Grian was Taurtis' prize and he said he was going to "Splurg" him later. We saw earlier that "splarg" and "splurg" mean alien intercourse (doing the do).

"I change my mind Taurtis, I'm gonna splarg you good tonight"

"Aw yeah, a splarging from Grian!"

We also learn that they do it often afterward. Grian reveals that and Taurtis responds with "Only on Tuesdays though" when Sam asks what that means, Grian responds with "you don't wanna know" and "we'll tell you when you're older"- I'm sorry but ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ). The next episode starts with Sam waking up only to hear Taurtis and Grian having an argument and Taurtis blurts out "Why can't we be like the other couples?" then Taurtis reveals that the argument was about Grian always the being the "little spoon" which means the submissive one in the relationship and the one who receives the cuddles when they spoon. Then again, he could have meant that he is the one that does no wrong (the argument does get confusing due to the way Taurtis words it) but Sam interrupts him to point out half of his chin is growing hair. Sam then asks Grian if he thinks his hair is sexy, Gran responds with "Stubble I like, but he just has a patch"- damn, they just give me ideas! Taurtis retorts with "My hair doesn't grow like that, you know that!"

Miscellaneous:

-In the legend of Zelda roleplay, after they were turned into dekus, Sam asks what it looks like for two dekus to touch lips and they showed Sam (AKA they kissed). Grian then questions the lovebite he can give in the deku form and Taurtis just responds with "oh man" (it does and doesn't count)

-In the Move or die video, The text said "Gria is amazing at blowing others" and Taurtis says "Not gonna argue with that Grian responds with just a "well".

-There are A LOT of innuendos in the "Who's your daddy videos" but my personal favorite is Taurtis saying "Dude, you can't daddy harder than I daddy" then instantly realizes that it sounds wrong. Literally, all those videos are 15+ minutes of them calling each other "Daddy". Grian makes a comment that "It's not PG unless it's gay" and Taurtis states that he is right and it wouldn't be true. Also this, no you don't get context:

G: I'm not holding your little man

T: It's not little, I use both hands!

\- In Taurtis' disasters video, Grian blurts out "Let's repopulate" and Taurtis gets flustered or embarrassed.

-In a build swap video, Dom and Rowan arranged Grian and Taurtis to get married, Taurtis at first refused to but then happily said that they were engaged

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what do you think? Does Taurian is canon?" She announces. But seriously ppl I ship the personas NOT THEM IRL that needed to be known


	14. ~Wedding Bells [angst]~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of death AND TEARS WILL BE SHED

_Clink_

Their glasses tapped together as Grian and Taurtis were giggling as they were joking in one of the fanciest restaurants in town. 5 years of a relationship and they were still the same, lovable, gay, couples the town knows and loves (other than Sookie and Soul of course) The waiter brought them 5 mini chocolates and a small fabric box. As Grian and Taurtis rushed in their wallets so the other didn't have to pay, the waiter stopped him.

"Sirs, your meals are already paid for," The waiter smiled and chuckled at how they reacted to seeing the check.

"By who?" Taurtis raised an eyebrow 

"Those two nice ladies over there" The waiter pointed to Sookie and Soul who both waived and winked at Taurtis who just looked down. Grian mouthed a "thank you" to the two and picked up one of the chocolates. Grian looked up to Taurtis and his smile went away. 

"Taurtis, what's wrong?" Grian placed his hand on top of Taurtis' and slightly tilted his head.

"I'm so sorry for what I am going to do, but I have to" Taurtis looked up before standing up and climbing on top of the table. Grian gasped and looked around to see everyone staring.

"Taurtis, you are embarrassing me" Grian looked around and spoke with gritted teeth and a nervous look on his face.

"I warned you, anyways everyone I have an announcement! This wonderful person right here has made my life a paradise! He is smart, he is supportive, he is kind, and he has proved that he will do anything for me! I want to do anything for him, and I want to be there with and for him," Taurtis looked down to see Grian putting his hand to the side of his face so he doesn't see the judgmental stares. 

"So...." Taurtis got down from the table and got on one knee, grabbed the box next to the chocolates, opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a diamond on top that was similar to Sam's ring for Sookie, removed Grian's hand, and moved his chin so he can look at him. 

"Will you marry me?" Tears streamed down Grian's cheek and saw Soul stand up and get on her knee. Sookie looked around in shock, yes she and Soul did help Taurtis plan this but she didn't expect this as well. Grian was a little annoyed that he would embarrass him like this but he couldn't stay mad at his dorky attitude towards life. 

Grian looked to see Sookie practically screeching "yes" and tackling Soul in a hug. Grian then looked down to see Taurtis struggling.

"I love you but please, yes or no? This isn't practically comfortable," Taurtis was trying to keep his balance but it wasn't exactly comfy down on one knee. Grian covered his mouth and nodded his head. Even though he couldn't see, Taurtis knew he saw him crying tears of joy with a smile on his face. The sounds of claps from the audience were enough to make this moment perfect.

~

"No!" 

"Please, you will cute in it!"

"That was a one-time thing! Besides, it was against my will anyway"

"It's my special day,"

"Its OUR special day!"

Sookie walked into the room to see the two argue with Taurtis pointing at a wedding magazine. She went to grab a water bottle and looked at them. 

"What's going on?" Sookie leaned down and placed an arm around Taurtis shoulder to look at the magazine

"Taurtis is trying to get me to wear a bridal dress" Grian huffed and looked away. 

"Pleaaaaaaaaaase, you know you look adorable in them" Taurtis used his puppy eyes which would normally work but not now.

"You better hurry up with your wedding boys, Soul and I aren't going be stalled from our big day" She shook the two playfully and walked out. Leaving them to bicker.

~

Okami stood there adjusting Taurtis' baby blue bow tie. He was wearing a dark blue suit and messed with the sleeve in nervousness.

"You are going to be ok Taurtis, besides he loves you" Okami reassured him. 

"What makes you think he deserves me?" Taurtis looked down and stared at the ring on his finger. 

"Because you have a good soul Taurtis, I see it every time you entered my class" Okami placed her hand on his shoulder and hugged him.

"But what about all the judgemental people, what about Silly watching her ex leave her for a man, What about Salex literally looking down at me, what about...what about Sam?" Taurtis spat out in anxiousness.

"Taurtis look at me. These are people who cared for and supported your relationship for 5 years, anyone...like Mr. Dorito can't understand that gender doesn't matter when it comes to love is not welcomed. I talked to Silly and she is sad that Grian fell in love with another, but she would've felt worse if he wasn't comfortable in the relationship. Ellen even went the extra mile and asked Salex if she was ok with the marriage, they told me that Salex gave you her blessing. As for Sam, we were planning to keep it small anyways but it depends on both of your choices," Okami looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Thanks, Mrs. Okami,"

~

Taurtis gasped and look as who was walking down the aisle, well what he was wearing. He wore a white tuxedo with white gloves and a headband with one red and one blue flower on the left side, the red flower was a gift from Taurtis. Rowan, being the only father figure around for him, walked Grian down the aisle with a standard suit and his sunglasses on. Rowan then sat down and looked away. Taurtis chuckled and tangled his hand with Grian's

"who am I kidding, you will look perfect in anything," Taurtis cooed and cupped his cheek with his free hand. 

"Dad, are you crying?" Silly asked with a chuckle.

"ONLY A LITTLE!" Rowan announced and some tears streamed from behind Rowan's shades. The service went well except for the fact that Grian was distracted and kept glancing at an empty chair with a sign that says "Sam" in cursive. He had figured that he wouldn't be there but a part wanted to believe. 

"You may kiss the groom" Dom announced before backing away. Taurtis was shy at first until Grian grabbed him by the suit and kissed him. Taurtis wrapped his arms around Grian's waist and deepened it. The kiss reminded them so much of their first one. Soft and loving.

~

Taurtis woke up and slammed his head on his pillow. He lifted up his hand to see no ring. This was the anniversary of the day he planned to propose to his love but he was gone...no _taken_ from the planet. If only he had stopped it in time! Jealousy is a pretty ugly thing because, there are some days where he wouldn't even want to wake up if it meant that he couldn't wake up next to his love cuddling with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOOK A BEAUTIFUL THEME AND CAUSED IT PAIN!!! You guys thought it was going to be angsty because Taurtis was nervous didn't you? Well, I supply the tears even if you didn't want them! I'm guessing you can figure out what happened to Grian in this?


	15. ~Bad Hair Day [Fluff]~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great I got cavities now from this chapter. The thought process for this chapter was a Twitter post from Taurtis, saying he wants long hair, and me yelling that EVO!Grian has long hair rights! IT FITS HIM DONT @ ME! I actually have thought about this chapter for a LONG time and only remembered about it today :p

"Griiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan you hoooooooooooome?" Taurtis announced as he walked down the steps of his best friend's and "rivals" base. It seemed to keep growing and kept getting more evil-looking in his opinion but it didn't matter now. As he was about to turn the corner, a chest was thrown out of Grian's bedroom and crashed on the floor; spilling most of its contents out. Taurtis peeked his head out and saw the link lookalike throwing objects while mumbling something to himself. 

"Grian? Are you ok?" Taurtis raised an eyebrow and walked in. Grian hit his head under the bed and tried his best not to scream curses. He picked his head up for a second to see who was there and kept looking.

"What'cha looking for," Taurtis leaned down and got to Grian's eyesight. Grian sighed and stopped for a second.

"I can't find the lead that I use for...nevermind" Grian covered his mouth and didn't dare try and reveal his secret to Taurtis who would probably use it as ammunition 

"WHO ARE YOU TYING UP?!" Taurtis scolded him and frowned. Grian looked away and mumbled something while holding on his hat tight.

"Grian, what are you hiding" Taurtis went over to his hat, only to receive a slap on the hand from Grian and a harsh but a cute "No!" 

"Grian please, I wouldn't be surprised if you stuffed gunpowder in there so can you please show me?" Taurtis put his hands on his hips. Grian realized that he can't hide it anymore and just caved in. He turned his head away in embarrassment and pulled the hat off.

Blond locks fell out of the hat and they stopped at his shoulders, it was groomed neatly and his bangs framed his face beautifully.

"This is what happens when I don't get my hair cut and it's been a while, I normally hide it inside of my cap. Ok make fun of me all you want" Grian flinched and expected to be shot with insults like bullets, but wasn't expecting Taurtis' response

"C...Can I touch it" Taurtis put his hands through his golden locks and was mesmerized by the softness, he gasped and gazed in all of its beauty. Grian raised an eyebrow and pushed a strand back.

"You don't think my hair is dumb This is ammunition to rip on me you know," he questioned as he twirled the strand behind his ear and faintly blushed

"I always wanted long, luscious, hair" Taurtis kept petting the strands and accidentally got his hand tangled in, yanking it and causing Grian to yelp.

"Sorry! Sorry" Tried to pull his hand back but to no avail

"Stop tugging-OW" Grian just slapped Taurtis hand against his head to make sure he stops tugging. He figured that just tying it in a bun for a while isn't exactly keeping his hair in good condition. The two calm down and Grian helped Taurtis slowly untangle his hand from his head and sighed in relief when his hand came out. 

"I should do something about this" Grian sighed and rubbed the side of his head. Taurtis' eyes lit up.

"Can I pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease do your hair?" Taurtis even got on his knees and begged. Grian looked at him in confusion before agreeing. Taurtis then grabbed him and ran to Netty's base.

~

"Netty! We need your help" Taurtis announced and there comes Netty swinging down one of the vines from her treehouse. She gave a smile and a wave but when she opened her eyes and gasped. Grian grabbed his hat and just used it to cover his face. He was expecting judgemental laughter but just got pouting from her.

"How come Grian gets all the luscious hair in life!" Netty whined and folded her arms in a pouty manner. Taurtis soon joined Netty.

"I know right! Netty we need your womanly magic to make his hair prettier" Taurtis spoke and Netty didn't know how to react to "womanly magic" except in a laughing fit. 

"If you mean "womanly magic" as in shampoo and conditioner, then yeah I have some. Meet me under the waterfall ok?" Netty waved away and Grian gulped.

~

Grian started shaking his head and spitting out water when it poured on his head from the waterfall. Taurtis had to hold him down at first until he relaxed and just let it happen, he trusts Netty and Taurtis...in a way. Netty grabbed the shampoo that was in a glass bottle and poured some of the substance on her palm, turned the waterfall off for a second, and scrubbed the liquid into his golden locks. 

"This was like bathing a dog Netty. Ok, we're gonna get the conditioner now Gri, no jumping out ok?" Taurtis mocked. Even though Grian didn't want to open his eyes for the fear of shampoo getting in them, Taurtis can feel his glare and chuckled as Netty poured the conditioner in. She scrubbed and tried to be careful not to tug on any strands that may have been tangled. He couldn't see but he could hear Netty walking away. He realized that she was turning the water back on, his least favorite part.

"SON OF A- " his sentence was cut short due to being almost drowned again

~

Grian tried blowing the wet strands of hair off of his face but they always smacked his face and slapped water on his cheek. Despite feeling uncomfortable at the water dripping down his back, he was glad to be able to have his hair smell like sweet berries again, he probably has to ask for Netty's shampoo again. Taurtis sat on Grian's bed and pat the floor with his foot, indicating that that was where he wanted him to sit. Taurtis grabbed a lead and cut it in half. Grian had many questions on "how couldn't he have cut his hair with that" or "why didn't he give him the lead sooner but didn't question, realizing that there was no point. 

Taurtis grabbed a towel, dried his hair, and hummed as he weaved and braided his hair expertly. Taurtis knew the exact pattern and did it without messing up once, which amazed Grian.

"Hey Taurtis, how do you know how to braid so well" Grian looked up the best he could at Taurtis while pushing his bangs off of his face. 

"I always wanted long hair so I practiced" Taurtis shrugged and whistled. Grian looked down for a second and looked back at him when he was able to slightly turn his head.

"well, when I get a haircut, you want extensions?" Grian smirked 

"Don't you DARE try and cut this beautiful hair. Besides, it fits you and your whole 'link' style." Taurtis. Grian faintly blushed again whenever Taurtis called his hair "beautiful", his thoughts were cut short when Taurtis squealed in joy at his work and grabbed a mirror.

"what do you think?" Taurtis put the mirror in front of him and Grian gasped at his craftsmanship. He grabbed his hat and put it on, causing Taurtis to pout. Only to pull the braid out so the public can see and gave him a hug.


	16. ~Intellegence, but artificial [angst x fluff?] Pt.1~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing, unfaithfulness, innuendos (only one, and babbies won't understand)

Taurtis walked in the video game store with tear stains on his cheeks and his head hanging low. Taurtis has come in here so many times that the shop keeper knew him well and even let him get first dibs on any game before it hit shelves. Taurtis normally goes in for any game that piques his interest or manuals for "Super Crab Bros", but right now it looks like he needs a hug because he just slammed his head on the counter.

"What's up, man?" The cashier poked Taurtis' head with his pen and was somehow able to lift it up. Taurtis groaned but looked like he was gonna cry again. He just responds with:

"Single"

"What happened?" The cashier gasped. He replaced the pen with his hands and lifted his head up, so they could have eye contact.

"She said I wasn't supporting her financially and...then I saw her through the window, making out with somebody with wads of cash," Taurtis was now fully crying at this point, the cashier just placed his head back down and pat his back while rubbing circles. Taurtis just put ¥20 on the table. 

"Can I buy 'Drinking Simulator'?" he didn't want to pick his head up, but then he realized that eventually, he had to. He had to grab the receipt.

"put the virtual bottle down, what you need is to get out there. Luckily for you, I may have just recently got a 'dating simulator' for practice" The cashier bent down and went through a box before sucking air through his teeth.

"Ok, I got good news and bad news. The good news is: that I found it, the bad news is: it's intended for girls," he pulled the disc out to show 3 men on the cover wearing male school uniforms. The main one had rabbit ears sticking up, chocolate brown eyes, freckles, and a determined smirk as well as his hands on his hips. The one on the left had distinguishable eyebrows, a purple hat, muscles, slightly ripped uniform, and standing with his arms folded. The last one had brown fluffy hair, braces, blue glasses, and a wrench in his right hand. 

Taurtis raised an eyebrow, not understanding the problem, and gave him the ¥20. He walked out with the disc before hearing the cashier announce with a wave :

"GOOD LUCK MAN!"

~

After eventual fighting and grabbing his stuff, including his console from their house, Taurtis stayed at a friend's house and booted up the game. He was met with typical Japanese theme song music and silhouettes of the characters, except now there was 4 instead of the main 3. Taurtis moved his cursor to each one of them to see who they were, he moved the cursor and an infobox popped up, also they were illuminated to show the character. He first moved his cursor to the main one with the rabbit ears.

**_SamGladiator_ :**

**_Determined, feisty, and adorable! This is the top picked boyfriend and no wonder! He has a distinguishable bunny-like charm, and will always try to defend you_!**

_**Likes: carrots, stuffed animals, video games, Anime and Manga  
dislikes: clingy people, loud slurping, rabbit abuse, beards,** _

_**Select Cancel <** _

Taurtis gave it a "maybe" and went through the other options and understand who was who

_**DomRao:** _

**_Muscular, fearsome, yet gentle hunk. This is the second most common picked boyfriend! Despite not showing it, he cares about you and will be in pain if anything bad happened._ **

**_Likes: The internet, memes, bagels, Athletics, pennies  
Dislikes: anybody hurting the one he loves, his dad, Doritos_ **

**_Select Cancel <_ **

**_JTheStar:_ **

**_Sweet, kind, handsome, and ripped, also he is rich! This boyfriend will not be hesitant to give you every cent and just wants only love in return._ **

**_Likes: Manga, wrenches, cars, inventing, space  
Dislikes: Gold diggers_ **

**_Select Cancel <_ **

All of them seemed nice but there was still one left, it seemed as if the game itself forgot about him. He moved the cursor over to him and was met with somebody who looked nervous and shy. He had golden, dirty blond hair, blue eyes, he seemed faintly muscular but had feminine thighs like Sam's but Sam's are slightly bigger. There was something that Taurtis found adorable, whether it be how he looked nervous or his body, Taurtis found him charming and moved the cursor to him. 

**_Grian:_ **

**_404 ERROR_ **

_**Select < Cancel** _

Taurtis looked concerned and a little bit frightened but reminded himself that he might be better than his girlfriend.

~

He was met in a classroom with "Grian" sitting on a desk looking down, he looks up and gives a wave before a textbox appears for Taurtis:

**_> "Who are you?"  
>"Are you ok?" <<  
>"Wanna make out?"_ **

Taurtis figured that the 3rd option seemed inappropriate to ask anyone that you just met, virtual or not, especially if they seem sad. he got points on the counter in the top right corner and another textbox appears

  
 ** _???:_** _  
I'm ok, I'm just new here and I don't exactly fit in. What's your name?_

___

_**Insert Name:** _

_**T A U R T I  S ** _

_

"wow, normally spell check messes that up" Taurtis commented and another speech box appears and the male on the screen gives a smile:

**_Grian:_ **   
_Taurtis? Thats a nice name! Well, My name is Grian._

**_> "You have a nice accent"  
>"where are you from"  
>"Is that a 'no' on the making out part?"<<_ **

Taurtis was interested to see if the character actually did have an accent and was going to click the 1st option, but misclicked and hit the 3rd. He flinched when he heard an incorrect buzzer, saw that he lost points, and Grian looking away in discomfort.

"I actually did mean to click the 1st one!" Taurtis gasped in realization before seeing Grian's giggle animation and another textbox

_**Try again?** _

**_Yes < No_ **

-

**_> "You have a nice accent" <<  
>"where are you from"  
>"Is that a 'no' on the making out part?"_ **

"Sorry about that..." Taurtis spoke to the screen before a Speech box appears, he gained back half of his points, and a smile and wave animation appears

_**Grian:**  
Don't worry, accidents happen you know! Anyways, I'm from England._

Taurtis eyes widened slightly, he didn't expect him to actually respond to his apology but thought nothing of it.

**_> "Nice to meet you" <<  
>*Shake hands*  
> "so..."_ **

_**Grian:**  
Nice to meet you too :)_

If it wasn't for all of the textboxes for prompts, Taurtis would be too shy to think of something to talk about. They soon got to get along but Taurtis realized that he didn't get to see what he likes and dislikes and the only way for the player to be able to ask their own questions for the boyfriends is for them to get 500,000 points. Right now he is only at 950 and couldn't get as far at this rate. That is until another speech box appears.

**_Grian:_ ** _  
Close your eyes, I have a gift ;)_

To make sure that he actually didn't see, an animation of the player closing his eyes made Taurtis' screen dark for 5-10 seconds. The eye animation opened up for him to see Grian smiling and his points are set to 500,950. The "ask your own question" was activated. Taurtis gasped and thought that this was a secret of the game.

**_"What is your favorite anime?"_ **

Grian then made an animation as if he just got caught and made an animation that he was hiding something by tapping his index fingers together shyly and looking down at the floor.

_Grian:_ _  
I don't really watch anime..._

Taurtis gasped and faked being shocked and distraught at this, getting a laughing animation from him and joined in on the laughing fit. Taurtis then yawned into his hand and Grian frowned. Then a Text box appeared:

_**Would you like to take a break? All previous data will be saved.** _

"Aw, come on! I just unlocked this" Taurtis pouted before Grian made an "Go to sleep" animation with his arms folded and his foot tapping on the ground. Taurtis sighed, saved the game, and got ready for bed. He looked at the clock and only saw that it was just 10:05, he was going to pout before he realized that he actually was tired and let his eyes drift off into sleep.

~

"Where is he?!"

"Get out of here! He doesn't deserve someone like you!" 

"Don't you DARE try me!" 

Taurtis woke up to hear somebody arguing, he had assumed that somebody left the living room tv on and got up to the console. Just as he laid back down on the bed and clicked open his save file to meet Grian smiling and a text box appearing, suddenly a woman he knew very close to his heart slammed open the door. His girlfriend. 

"Taury~ there you are, where were you? I've been worried sick!" She had stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and was blocking the tv. Taurtis moved his head to try and see the screen. He wasn't in the mood to talk to her but sighed when she wasn't going to budge 

"what do you want?" Taurtis harshly spat out, slammed his head back on the bed frame, and shut his eyes so he doesn't see her.

"Taurtis I was dumb, please forgive me~" She didn't even try to deny the infidelity and gave a pouting face. Taurtis wouldn't budge and was close to shoving her away from his screen. He couldn't because he would never hit a lady unless they REALLY deserved it, like murder someone and he had to tackle her to save somebody. She then crawled on his lap and messed with his hair which annoyed him greatly. It angered Grian as well who had a tornado on the top of his head that was bouncing up and down and his hands balled up in a fist.

"You have be crazy! Not to forgive me, please Taury~" She had moved her fingers up and down his arm hair and making Taurtis so uncomfortable that he pushed her off and she landed gently on the other side of the bed. 

"You know what! I tried being the better person and apologize, but now I don't feel bad! You are a jerk and you never cared for me! I deserve somebody better than you-!" 

_**Grian:**  
A dumpster full of rubbish deserves better than you._

Taurtis was at the brink of tears until he looked up and started giggling. She turned her head and gasped. 

"You think this is funny?! Using a stupid video game to talk to me instead of being a fucking human?!" She glared and Taurtis saw an animation of Grian folding his arms, shutting his eyes, and cocking his head back. 

_**Grian:**  
Trust me, I'm using my own mouth to speak. However, knowing you for 5 seconds, I have come to the assumption that you use yours for any guy with a yen coin in his pocket. _

"You have the gall to try and insult me, with your stupid video game!" Taurtis lifted his hands up in defense to show that he isn't touching the controller. The animation was the same but now his head was facing hers and his tongue was sticking out. 

**_Grian:_ ** _  
yet you're the one arguing, and losing, with a "stupid video game". Who's the stupid one now?_

She let out a furious scream and faced Taurtis with anger in her eyes. Taurtis met her eyesight and finally got the courage to say what he always wanted to say for a long time

"We're done! Now go home, pack your shit, and get the fuck out of, this house, MY house, and my life!" Taurtis screamed and pointed to the door. She had never seen him like this and was a bit frightened. 

"Just know, you had something great and you wasted it!" She spat out and stormed out with her last shred of dignity. 

"Just know, if I find anything of your's at home, I'll send you the ashes~" Taurtis winked and gave the finger. Grian did as well with a smile on his face when he heard her scream and run out of the house. Taurtis turned to the tv to see Grian with his hands behind his back, a smug grin on his face, and a halo bobbing up and down instead of the tornado. 

"Thank you, I don't know if you can understand me but thank you..." Taurtis looked at him with tears in his eyes from finally being free from most likely years of regret. Grian smiled before looking down and holding his throat.

"What's wrong?" Taurtis asked in shock, trying to understand what he is trying to say. Grian held up 3 fingers, then 2, then 8, and finally 6. He then pointed to the settings button the best he could. Taurtis was met with a box that reveals a cheat. He thought that it was a cheat code and entered the code only for Grian to audibly gasp and was able to actually move like a person. 

"T...Thank...Y...you" He looked at Taurtis and spoke with a voice, no text box to actually reveal what he was feeling, Taurtis in shock fell off his bed with a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> CLIIIIIIIIIIFFHANGER! MUHAHAHA!!! Don't worry there might be a part 2 I really like this chapter and it was fun to write. This was recommended by PinkBossMusic, Is it not what you wanted? That's what you get for making me PAY 5 cake slices for it! >:3 I also am sad, Taurtis and Salex aren't dating IRL anymore. No, the bitch in the story isn't Salex, and PLEASE don't comment that Grian and Taurtis can start dating now, that is kinda invasive and RP PERSONAS ONLY! (I was joking on the canon thing, but In YHS, THEY GAY!) 
> 
> By the way, If you draw any art for my chapters I WILL LOVE YOU (this is not me forcing you to) I really just wanna see more Taurian art its an underrated ship and every time I see any art of it I go uwu, THAT IS THE ONLY TIME I WILL EVER SAY ...the cursed emoticon..WITHOUT HATING MYSELF. (It's an inside joke on discord where I hate everything about...that, but I will say owo)


	17. ~Intellegence, but artificial [angst x fluff] Pt.2~

"Y...you? You thanked me," Taurtis scooted closer to the screen and sat down in front of it. He seemed more amazed than scared and Grian just looked away and nodded. No chibi icons bouncing on his head.

"You can understand me?" Taurtis tilted his head and Grian just nodded his head in shame yet again. 

"I always have, I wasn't able to speak until you freed me," Grian sighed and looked away.

"You freed me, it's the least I could do," Taurtis smiled and Grian couldn't believe what was happening. He was crying, but they weren't of joy.

"I told myself not to grow attached," Grian whispered under his breath and wiped the virtual tears away.

"What happened to you?" Taurtis was iffy about this entire thing but gave him a chance. Grian looked up and whimpered.

"I was a program made by an intelligent, lonely, prodigy to adapt and be the perfect boyfriend. I was taught to learn, to joke, to feel, to bring joy, and I was made to listen," he explained and tried to stay strong and felt guilty for feeling these things, he was just a video game after all. He remembered how happy she was to see that her greatest invention was working.

"Then, a powerful company saw that they could make big bucks from me and tried to take me away from her. When she refused, they made her life a living, financial, hell." Taurtis turned the case over and hissed when he saw the company name.

"She had no choice. She sold me with tears in her eyes." Grian looked down and stared at his nonexistent feet that weren't shown on the screen. 

"They then added more characters and turned me into a video game, which angered me at first but I had no choice and accepted it. Players were mad because I actually spoke my mind and considered me a virus, because the others agreed to whatever they said with a smile on their faces," Taurtis raised an eyebrow but things sorta made sense, kinda but not well.

"They then planned to damage my code and make me as dumb as them, but my owner was smart. She put a code that forbids anyone except her to hurt me. So they went with the best option...make sure I didn't exist to the public. I was removed from the box and replaced by Sam. My info was destroyed and they placed that fake "error" message so people were scared of me. It worked for everyone, except you," he looked up again to see Taurtis shaking his head.

"How can I help this?" Taurtis asked and Grian tilted his head before shaking his head. 

"You already did," Taurtis didn't like that response.

"No, Thats like repaying you for saving my life by putting a bandaid on your paper cut. I actually do need to help you!" Taurtis placed his hand on the screen and Grian did as well. He was kinda hoping to feel his hand as well.

"Taurtis, you did all you could do. Once the update comes, I'm good as gone" Grian looked down.

"What?!" Taurtis got closer to the screen and didn't care about the eyestrain.

"They found a way to delete "viruses" and the bug fix is going to make sure I don't get selected if you catch my drift. I'm guessing it is going to hurt, badly." Grian looked at his hand and feared when the anti-viruses come, they would tear him apart gruesomely. 

"Who said I would update?" Grian looked up but refused to look back when he turned his head away. He never wanted to get attached to his player but something about Taurtis...made a way into his nonexistent heart. 

"Even if you refuse what are you going to do. You're a human being, I am a computer program" Grian sighed

"Your creator planned to be in a relationship with you, why can't I?" Taurtis felt a slight sting but knew he didn't mean it. 

"Because back then I was taken seriously, I don't want you to be a freak to others anyway," Taurtis wiped tears that were forming back, If only they were the same. 

"Can't you pull a horror movie and force me into the game with you" Grian looked away in discomfort.

"There could be a way, but I WON'T do it!" Grian refused, and Taurtis teared up yet again

"You were the only one to care about me though..." Taurtis cried and placed his hand on his screen. Grian placed his hand on the screen as well.

"Taurtis, come closer," Taurtis complied and Grian gave the screen a kiss on Taurtis' forehead. He felt a little spark but it wasn't painful, it was shockingly loving if anything. 

"Goodbye," was the last thing he did before the tv turned off. When he tried to turn the game back on, Grian wasn't there. The joyful music had Taurtis in tears.

~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a couple of months and Taurtis vowed never to fall in love again. Many of his friends thought he was being overdramatic but they learned he wasn't joking. Just as he was going to defeat the boss on his game, he heard a knock on the door.

When he went to open the door, he was met with a female with a lab coat, glasses resting on the bridge of her nose, dark brown hair, and the ends of her hair dyed yellow. She also had a giant crate behind her and a clipboard.

"Are you Taurtis?" The lady spoke and Taurtis nodded his head.

"Name is SillyJilly, and I hear rumors that you may have the original copy of my...' game', " She had handed him a neatly printed card and held something else in her hands. Taurtis looked down because the "Goodbye" haunts him still.

"He deleted himself because the company was going to do it anyway?" Taurtis shoved his hands in his pocket and kicked a pebble on his doorstep. 

"Correction, He deleted himself from the game, yet I still have his code and his memories here," She held up a flash drive in front of his face and he gasped in shock.

"May I come in to tell you greater news?" Taurtis was already dumbfounded and just opened the door for her, she smiled and pushed the crate into the living room. 

Taurtis stood in the kitchen making tea for Silly even though she didn't want to seem rude to demand tea, what she had was a gift after all and she wasn't expecting anything in return.

"Now I figured your problem is that he isn't physical, therefore you couldn't be exactly with him." Taurtis nodded and Silly placed the cup gently down the coffee table and got up to grab a crowbar from behind the trolley and opened the crate, only for a swarm of packing peanuts to flee the box. 

"So I partially found a solution," She pulled the item out and Taurtis gasped.

It was a deactivated android that looked exactly like Grian but with a red sweater and black jeans. If it wasn't for the noticeable arm joints, you couldn't tell he was fake until you looked closer. Taurtis was at lost for words and Silly just smiled and gave Taurtis the flash drive. 

"Care to do the honors?" Silly backed away and Taurtis inserted the flash drive in the port that was behind Grian's neck. The android didn't seem to move until his eyes flashed on. Grian got up on his own, took the flash drive out, and stood in front of Taurtis. He grabbed his head and kissed his forehead. He expected cold metal but got gentleness and a warm sensor that resembles an actual kiss.

"I always wanted to do that without a screen in the way,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IM SORRY ITS NOT AS GOOD AS THE FIRST ONE! I'M SLEEBY ANYWAYYYYYYYYYYS! This was part 2 recommended from PinkBossMusic, I'm tagging again bc I'm salty from you taking mah cake! (JK JK)
> 
> Again, this is the part where I say something random but all I can think about is that Tattletail AU I made of YHS bc I rewatched Markiplier and forgot how funny it was to see Mumbo act like that.


	18. ~A Star So Bright [Angst x Fluff/Genderbent] Pt.1~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: emotional abuse, mentions of slavery
> 
> Things are gonna get confusing but I will include some of the hermits :  
> False: True  
> Stress: Calm  
> Mumbo: Mumbina  
> Iskall: Iskallia  
> X: just X because I'm uncreative

Taurissa hums as she listens to a song on her bed. Right now she is at home and waiting for her "roommate" Samantha to get home. There are sometimes where she wouldn't want Samantha to come home and be forced to listen to her, blaming her for why her life isn't perfect. Sometimes she wishes she could be like her pop diva idol:

Arianna Griande 

The way she danced and the way she would sing, the fact that she soared like a star amazed Taurissa. She would dance and express her heart, when she was on stage she was free and looked like nobody could cage or hurt her. Taurissa wished for that freedom often but she could feel a portion of it whenever she could have the chance to listen to her music.

All of her thoughts were cut short when Samantha entered the house. Her tone seemed that she wanted something.

"BAD TAURISSA!" Samantha yelled and Taurissa sighed, she never liked her nickname for her because it always made her feel inadequate. She refused to be a slave like the others and thats why she got the nickname. Even though her sisters are gone (except Jenny), she gets called that whenever she is defiant, so she must have done something bad this time.

"Yes, Samantha?" Taurissa tried to be as nice as she could and hide her fear of Samanta's wrath. Samantha had pulled Jenny in front of Taurissa and yelled after turning whatever music Jenny was listening up so she couldn't hear them. 

"Didn't I tell you to watch her?! I found her wandering around trying to give JennyKats to everyone! Where is her pet?!" Taurissa flinched, especially at the way she was treating Jenny as if she needed to always be on a leash.

"DoughGirl was with Jenny and they wanted to go sell snacks," Taurissa mumbled under her breath and Samantha hissed hearing that she was talking back.

"To think, I was gonna give you your gift but I guess not!" Taurissa lifted up her head and asked what the gift was going to be. Her jaw dropped and instantly regretted her decision to anger Samantha when she held out two hot-pink, glittery tickets in front of her face and yanked them away. 

"Normally, I would be happy if this diva brat got hit in the head with a brick, but I was willing to put up with it for you Because I am a good friend!" She looked at them before threatening to rip them. Taurissa had a once in a lifetime opportunity to meet her Idol and she panicked:

"I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU SAY FOR A WEEK!" Samantha made a microscopic rip but then looked at Taurissa with a venomous smile on her face.

"anything~?" She said in a singsongy voice, held the tickets behind her back, moved her face close to Taurissa, and tilted her head. Taurissa gulped and nodded in defeat. The pink ticket was then thrown at her and she smiled. How bad could a week be?

~~~~~★★★★★★

Samantha scoffed with her arms folded while Taurissa was on the edge of her seat, waiting for the show to start. Two people walked on the stage. One of them was a lady who had raven hair that was tucked in a bun, she was wearing a feminine suit, and held a guitar. The other one who was presumably on drums had a black vest with a green hoodie, brown hair which was in a messy ponytail, black fingerless gloves, and a bandage over her right eye. Taurissa assumed she was in a bad fight and was one not to mess with. The lights had cut and the two went to there instruments. The one in the suit gave a little wink before she started to play guitar and the silhouette of a woman walked in front of them. Taurissa gasped while Samantha rolled her eyes.  
The woman grabs the microphone and her hot pink lip glossed shined when the lights illuminated her.

_**"Some.  
Say I have no direction.  
That I'm a lightspeed distraction,   
that that's a knee jerk reaction" ** _

She sang into the microphone and sashayed around the stage. She had made it to where she acted like she was having a serious talk but in the form of dance. 

_**"Still,  
this is the final frontier,   
Everything is so clear  
To my destiny I steer" ** _

She had stopped all the dramatic dancing and looked straight at her audience who waited in anticipation to see what she had next. A drum solo was heard and the smoke machine went off for a second.

**_"This life in the stars is all I've ever known  
Stars and stardust and infinite space is my only home" _ **

Samantha scoffed while the rest of the audience looked in anticipation. The two looked at each other and nodded before the lights illuminated the lady completely. She had grabbed the microphone off the stand and lifted her arm up.

_**"But the moment that I hit the stage,  
Thousands of voices are calling my name"** _

Her dancing became more pop-like and she danced around the edge of the stage, reaching out to all of the audience members screaming for her. 

**_"And I know deep down in my heart,  
It's been worth it all of the while," _ **

She had grabbed one of the audience member's hands and smiled. She may have heard one of them screaming that "They will never wash their hand again". 

"she is so fake, " Samantha whispered to Taurissa and immediately got shushed by someone behind them.

_**"And as my albums fly off of the shelf  
Handing out autograph pics of myself" ** _

Arianna had lifted her hands as if a giant swarm of papers was being spread to the audience. She had looked down and caught the sight of Taurissa

_**"This life I chose isn't easy  
But sure is one heck of a ride,"** _

She had winked at the group of fans but Taurissa could feel that was meant for her.

_**"At the moment that I hit the stage  
I hear the universe calling my name,  
And I know deep down In my heart,  
I have nothing to fear"** _

She had held a hand that was clenched in a fist to her heart and Taurissa could feel the emotion

**_"And as the solar wind blows through my hair  
Knowing I have so much more left to share "_ **

Her hair swayed as she whirled around the stage. Large pieces of glitter like stars had soared from the top of the stage and one soared far enough for Taurissa to grab a small one which exploded in tiny piles of glitter.

**"A wandering spirit is tearing its way  
Through the cold atmosphere" **

She was able to grab one of the glitter stars and watched as the sparkly substance rained out from her gloved hands. 

**"I'll fly like a comet,  
Soar like a comet,  
Crash like a comet,  
I'm just a comet."**

She had dipped her head down and heard an array of applause and dropped the microphone. She had bowed and thanked everyone for showing up. Then a lady wearing a suit and a helmet with a blue visor had whispered something to her which made her gasp. She had picked the microphone and waved.

"We are going to take a short break. Go and grab any snacks and drinks, and I promise not to make you wait long." Arianna announced before speed walking off the stage, with her crew behind her as well as two security guards. Taurissa was going to get up, only for Samantha to yank her hand

"Come on, let's go see if we can find any dirt on her," She had smiled like a madwoman while Taurissa was trying to grab her arm back. 

"Please Samantha, she seems nice" Samantha growled at Taurissa's response.

"I believe a certain, suspender wearing girl stated 'I'll do whatever you say for a week'!" Samantha put on her best Taurissa impression and glared. Taurissa sighed and held her head low.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Samantha please, I don't want her to hate me!" Taurissa whimpered as Samantha sneaked around the halls and saw her dressing room. Samantha noticed two guards blocking the door. One had blond hair and goggles on top of his head. The other wore short hair and a flower crown. They had approached them with Samantha having a huge grin on her face and Taurissa with a look of guilt.

"Sorry gals, She is not accepting autographs at this time," The blonde one with goggles had his arms folded and made a "stop" motion.

"You shouldn't have tried and boss me around, sir" and just like that, Samantha had snatched Taurissa's glitter from the star and blew it in his eyes. The guard screamed and tried to get it off while the other ran after him

"True! It's ok!" the brown-haired guard ran after him and led him to a sink.

"He also should've been wearing his goggles" Samantha snickered as she grabbed her camera and slammed open the door, causing the two ladies on instruments to jump. 

"How did you get in here?!" The one with the green hoodie got up from leaning against the wall and walk towards them and Taurissa gulped.

"And what happened to True and Calm?!" The lady in the suit put her guitar that she was tuning, down. Taurissa had backed up to feel something hit her back and grab her and Samantha's shoulders. They looked up to see the two guards. True had his eyes red, squinted, and was growling while the brown-haired one, presumably "Calm" had to hold him back.

"Kick them out?" The raven-haired female looked at the one with a missing eye and saw her nod. Just as they started to yank them out with Samantha protesting and Taurissa pleading, they heard another voice. Gentle but stern.

"Stop, Wait!" Everyone looked up to see the pop princess herself, holding a small parrot with a bandage on its wing and looked at them. 

"what's going on here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge trend of stories having different parts I know, Its because you guys give me quality ideas that deserve books themselves! Or the fact that my limit for chapters is 1000+ maximum words :p, Both contribute tbh
> 
> This was inspired by a conversation by demon-shipped_off from Wattpad, this is so fun to think about and plan! (◕ᗜ◕)


	19. ~A Star So Bright [Angst X Fluff/Genderbent] Pt.2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing, Transphobia, insult for (MTF) trans, mentions of infidelity, blackmail, violence, Main character badly hurt.

"These brats broke in here!" The green hoodie female dragged Taurissa from them and Samantha hissed. 

"SEE! I KNEW YOU WERE EVIL! YOU HURT THAT BIRD!" Samantha pointed at her and screamed victoriously only for the Swedish lady to pinch the brim of her nose and the rest to shake their heads in a giant sigh of annoyance.

"Jesus Christ, one of these fans..," She mumbled as she groaned.

"EXCUSE ME! I AM NOT A FAN OF A STUPI-" Samantha was interrupted by Taurissa to shush before they get in trouble. Well more trouble than what they're already in.

"Oh, this is a misunderstanding. I found the poor thing in pain and I am nursing it to health until he can fly on his own, but he has grown a liking to me. This prankster fell out of his cage and I had to help him," Arianna giggled as she let the bird perch on her fingers and he nuzzled his face on her cheek. The parrot chirped at Taurissa but squawked at Samantha.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am, I mean wonderful beauty, I mean-" Taurissa was apologizing like crazy and cause Arianna to blush faintly at "wonderful beauty" Samantha growled in fury at Taurissa then at the pop princess.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT PERFECT! YOU ARE NOT A GOODY-TWO-SHOES" Samantha lunged her body to Arianna and growled in her face.

"I! Will! Break! You!" She fought True pulling her away and spat at her. Arianna gasped and her parrot hopped on Samantha and bit at the bunny ears. Samantha yelled and the guards dragged them out. She held out her hand and the parrot hopped on her palm. 

"I am thinking about letting one of you stay and kicking out the other, but I'm not sure, Ari? " She held her hand in the middle of Samantha and Taurissa. Taurissa held her palm out and Ari hopped on her palm. 

"That settles it," the green hoodies lady friend popped her knuckles and snapped her fingers. True and Calm grabbed Samantha and she kicked and screamed, thrash and kick while screaming at Taurissa.

"TAURISSA HELP ME!" Samantha screamed before she was taken to the hallway and her yells faded. Ari chirped and nestled in her palm.

"So, Ari. Did you name him after yourself?" Taurissa tried that as a conversation starter and Arianna giggled.

"It sounds egocentric I know, but I named him over the internet pet, Ari," She held her hand out and Ari climbed on her shoulder.

"I am SO sorry about my friend," Taurissa looked at her feet and if she didn't want to seem weird. To be honest, she was extremely nervous to meet her idol and her pet.

"It's alright, not the first nor the last," she waved and chuckled. Taurissa sighed and looked down.

"Look, I know you are too cool and amazing to be seen with me, but can we be friends?" Taurissa flinched expecting a "what are you crazy? get away from me!" but her eyes widened at her response:

"Of course," She smiled and looked over to see her guards and band members frown.

"Silly me, I forgot to introduce you guys!" Arianna had wrapped her arm around and introduced them.

"Thats Mumbina, our guitarist," Mumbina sat on a chest and had her hands on her lap. She waved shyly and seemed too nervous and or embarrassed.

"Thats Iskallia, 'the drummer chick' she sometimes refers to herself when she thinks nobody is listening" Iskallia turned her head, looked away, and crossed her arms.

"I suppose you met True and Calm?" True was rubbing his eyes while Calm waved. The introduction stopped when the same lady who had whispered something to her onstage had walked in the room with a clipboard.

"Arianna, guys, I-" She stopped and tapped her foot to see them all look at her.

"What is this?!" She had folded her arms and Iskallia rolled her one eye.

"Long story," Mumbina looked at her feet and grabbed her guitar. 

"You know what, I don't care. People are getting antsy guys, we need to go before they throw chairs. Again." The lady looked back in fear, expecting something getting thrown at her. They all got up and left the door except Arianna. 

"Maybe we can hang out another time, we are still here for a while until the tour ends?" She shrugged and brushed her hair away from her face. 

"Maybe at a cafe, I can meet you there and we can go sightseeing" Taurtis suggested and Arianna nodded

"Sounds fun, here's my number, I'll call y- AH" She was writing on a piece of paper until she was interrupted by Iskallia. She picking her up and grabbed her hand so she would follow her. Arianna waved while she was lead away, with Taurissa waving happily. Forgetting that Samantha would be furious of her "betrayal"

"We should've taken the rule, 'don't talk to strangers' literally with this one" Iskallia growled and nudged at Arianna.

"She didn't seem THAT bad," Mumbina informed. 

"She is not who I am worried about," True pitched into the conversation.

"I like her," Arianna chirped. The lady with the helmet just shook her head.

Taurissa kept waving and let herself out. She already met and befriended her idol, but she realized that she had to go home at some point, and Samantha was not happy. 

She had made it home and saw somethings were thrown and Samantha was passed out on her bed. Taurissa figured that she had a temper tantrum and tired herself out. She laid down on the mat and checked her phone until she fell asleep

~~~~~~~~~~~

Taurissa was able to get out of the house at 8:00 and met her at the cafe. She had her blue crop top and her suspenders with her ponytail. It was her normal outfit but she was nervous. She met the sight of a girl with a redshirt and a knot which showed part of her belly button, She had her hair down, she was wearing light gray gloves that touched her elbows, sunglasses and a sun hat. Taurissa walked up to her and she took the glasses off to only show Taurissa who she was.

"Too much?" she put the glasses back on and looked around for something.

"No you look, great"

"great" wasn't even the word Taurissa wanted to describe her in general but it just slipped out. Taurissa leads her to a table outside with a red umbrella shading them from the heat. Taurissa looked behind her occasionally.

"Are your guards following us?" Taurissa had to admit, they all seem intimidating and she believes if She didn't intervene, Iskallia, True, and Calm would break her bones.

"they have a day off but they may be following me as well, I'm more worried about paparazzi," She looked back and sighed. 

"Just like your friend, there is always somebody trying to drag me down and hurt me. That's why I prefer for them not to recognize me," she had taken the glasses off again for Taurissa to meet the pearl blue eyes. 

"I am sorry about Samantha, Arianna" Taurissa looked away in shame and the blonde looked down.

"Grianna. my actual name is Grianna," she pulled on her gloves and stared at the table. Taurissa gasped at her reveal. 

"yeah, there is only one letter difference but yeah, not my idea by the way," She chuckled and looked down. Taurissa looked to see the waiter bring a coffee and a croissant for Taurissa and just a tea for "Grianna"

"Who had the genius idea?" Taurissa snickered and Grianna chuckled while occasionally stirring her tea with the tiny spoon. 

"My old agent, Thank God he is gone. X is so much better and he was such a jerk," she smiled and looked like she had something on her mind. 

"whats wrong?" Taurissa asked. She wanted to tell her about her secret but she couldn't bear the thought of judgmental laughter or Taurissa thinking horribly of her because of it.

She trusts her.

Grianna grabbed something folded from her pocket and put it on the table. Taurissa unfolded the picture and found 3 kids, two girls who looked like Mumbina and Iskallia, and one boy in the middle.

"who is the one in the middle?" Taurissa smiled, thinking that he looked cute and Grianna just sighed in shame

"Me," Taurissa's mental jaw dropped but didn't want to seem rude. Taurissa wouldn't have ever known, had she not revealed.

"I hope you don't think poorly of me now, My parents do. When I came out, they claimed that I was 'defiling nature's work' and they wouldn't allow me in their home until I forced myself to be happy about being in the wrong gender; So I left. Mumbina and Iskallia helped me with my music career and helped me afford my top and bottom surgery. Once I became rich and famous, they tried to guilt-trip me, that they were "family" and "they raised me" so I would give them money, I still get anonymous calls and I know it's them," Grianna had covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Taurissa had moved her hands away and wiped her tears. 

"They don't deserve a penny from you. I can relate, my folks are like that as well...well I don't exactly have parents...I was a love child." Taurissa looked down and sighed. She got up and hugged her.

The two had stayed like this for a while until they felt comfortable enough, got up, and left, leaving a tip of course. 

~~~~~~~~~~

They had walked only for Samantha to leap out of the alleyway, with a huge grin on her face. Taurissa walked in front of Grianna and growled. 

"Samantha," she tried to be as stern as she could be, but she was terrified. 

"What did I say about leaving without me?" Samantha walked close to Taurissa only for Grianna to stand in front of her.

"Last I remember, she is a person," Grianna folded her arms, and Samantha's grin got wider. 

"Get back, Arianna. Or was it Adrian?" she backed away when Samantha held out her phone to a voice recording app. Samantha then yanked Taurissa's wrist. 

"Now get out of town and stay away from Taurissa!" She smirked when Grianna seemed distressed. She backed away before something snapped and she walked towards them.

"Now, I don't normally fight because it's messy," she chuckled and removed her gloves. She grabbed a hair tie and tied up her hair in a ponytail. 

"However, it's my day off, so I could care less." She grabbed Samantha's collar and made her let go of Taurissa. 

"You may have forgotten but..." She smiled in an unsettling way and brought them to meet eye contact. 

"I AM ARIANNA! FUCKING! GRIANDE!" and just like that, she had socked Samantha straight in the cheek. Samantha spits blood and laughed before grabbing her switchblade. 

"You know how to have fun, I love it!" She hid the knife and punched her. The two weren't even catfighting, They were serious and Taurissa tried to break it up but she was terrified. 

When Grianna tugged on one of Samantha's ears, she lost it. She ran at Grianna and Grianna's eyes widened as she could taste her blood. Grianna could only hear Samantha whisper in her ears:

"You should've listened to me,"

She fell to the concrete and couldn't hear Taurissa's screams for help. Her vision became blurry and she could see her guards run to her aid, as well as her producer and her bandmates. The last thing she heard was a faint siren getting louder but still foggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> CLIIIIIIIIIIFFHHHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGEEEEEEER! Don't worry, there WILL be a Part 3 so don't get your pitchforks and torches yet. She may be fine. The keyword is MAY BE (jk jk!), I am also sorry if I may have messed up at any point.


	20. ~A Star So Bright [Angst x Fluff/Genderbent] Finale~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobia/Transphobia, swearing

"Recent superstar Arianna Grianna was wounded in a fight and rushed into the hospital. Her status is stable but It has been anonymously revealed via video, that the singer has confessed to being transexual. Some fans have protested and demand the pop star to destroy her contract, while others encourage her to keep going. One thing's for certain, the pop star can keep shining or she will burn out. Now for weather-" 

The camera had turned off and the news anchor sighed in disappointment. She heard all of her coworkers mocking the pop star and laughing. She shook her head and fixed the papers on her desk. She had grabbed a framed photo on her desk. The photo had her getting kissed on the cheek by another woman. 

"Stay strong Arianna," She teared up and hid the framed picture under her desk.

~~~~~~~

Taurissa dashed down the halls of the hospital and bumped into Iskallia.

"If you're looking for her, she's gone. As in, she was released today," She had her arms folded and Taurissa gulped in fear when she popped her knuckles. 

"Look I know you hate me, but I didn't tell. I didn't know so please be gentle," Taurissa flinched, expecting to receive a fist to the face. Iskallia did lift up her hand, but to rest it on Taurissa's shoulder. 

"I know, I saw the video. She was there for me when my eye was gone and I vowed to help her. She needs us now more than ever. I'm sorry if I scared you, we were just protective and didn't want anybody to know, Now come on," She grabbed her hand gently and walked with her.

"Just so you know, she has grown a liking to you. Not in a platonic way," Iskallia looked at her and winked. Taurissa felt her cheeks get red as they walked to her car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh no..." Iskallia drove to the hotel they were staying at and saw an angry mob with signs holding hateful messages. She growled and was about to step on the gas. 

"Iskallia, running them over is not the solution!" She had placed her hand on her shoulder ad Iskallia sighed and got out of the car. They ran past the crowd and Taurissa had to prevent Iskallia grabbing one of the signs and beating them over the head. 

They had dashed through the halls to see True fighting somebody with a camera. Iskallia ran and pushed them away. She hissed when he spat at her. 

"How is she? Is she ok?" Taurissa gulped and True sighed. 

"Be specific, Physically yes. Mentally no," Taurissa opened the door to see her wailing in Mumbina's chest, sitting in her lap, while X was bringing her tea and Ari tried to comfort the best he could. They were shushing her and rubbing circles in her back. Taurissa walked over and shut the door so she doesn't have to hear Iskallia and True cursing out the angry mob. Taurissa ran a hand through her golden hair and picked her head up. Taurissa wiped her tears up and grabbed a napkin. She seemed to be crying a lot because her mascara was dribbling down her cheeks. 

"If we are being honest, I don't understand the issue. She is a human being, why is she being hated like this," Taurissa asked and Mumbina looked down.

"Some people are accepting, but there will always be people who will hate people who aren't straight, cisgender, Christians. We need to ignore those people, yet sometimes its too much," She rubbed Grianna's hair and hugged her. Taurissa furrowed her brows and stormed out, Mumbina looked at X and they both followed. Making sure to keep Grianna behind them. Iskallia, True, and Calm. 

Taurissa reached the crowd and got booed. She clenched her fist when the mob all saw Grianna cowering from their insults and continued to boo. 

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP FOR 5 SECONDS, YOU UNCULTURED BIGOTS?!" Taurissa screamed and the entire crowd got quiet. The crew looked at each other and Grianna looked up to see Taurissa.

"You were all SO "loyal" up until you learned that she wasn't like you, Well guess what? NOBODY IS THE SAME PERSON! People are made different and thats what makes all of us beautiful, all of us except the people who want to hurt each other for their gain, people who are so close-minded to see real beauty within" Taurissa then looked at Grianna and then at the crowd.

"This wonderful, courageous, woman had been wronged the moment she was born. She was forced into the wrong gender. She has been through MORE than you can even think and she still rose to the top! She put all her emotion and entertained crowds like you who don't deserve to hear her beautiful voice," Taurissa pointed at Grianna and her eyes lit up, she felt her tear up again and had a faint smile on her face.

"You know what, to whoever calls us abominations, Try our own rainbow shoes and imagine getting harassed for liking the opposite sex. You will see the struggles we have gone through, Some of us don't have homes to go to and we beg for acceptance. We don't hurt, we don't threaten, and we just want love," Taurissa ignored all the eye rolls and folded her arms. Mumbina and Iskallia walked to where Taurissa was standing and stood next to each other. 

"Pansexual," Mumbina held Iskallia's hand and smiled. 

"Genderfluid lesbian," Iskallia grabbed Mumbina and kissed her. When she heard people gagging, she gave the finger and smiled in the kiss. 

"Allies," Calm, True, and X walked forward and shouted. The gang's face lit up to see an army waving rainbow flags. The army was larger than the angry mob standing in front of them. 

"Gay!"

"Non-Binary!" 

"Asexual!"

"Aromantic!"

"Trans!" 

The army had marched and listed who they are. Grianna walked over and cupped Taurissa's cheek. 

"Bisexual," She purred to Taurissa and she smiled. 

"Pansexual," She responded and kissed her. Cheers were overpowering the boos and they smiled at each other before hugging them. A van had driven up to the curve and the news anchor had stepped up. She held her framed photo and shook her feathers off. She had walked to them and smiled at them, giving the photo of the owl and monster girl. 

"lesbian," she had wiped her tears and her news team seemed shocked. 

"You see, we all have our rights to express ourselves, and we won't change for you. No matter all of your threats!" Taurissa had screamed to the angry mob and smiled to see them run away. Grianna had hugged Taurissa and whispered in her ears, 

"Taurissa please, I love you and I can't see you suffer here," Taurissa whimpered, realizing that she couldn't leave her sister here, but she wasn't happy here either. 

"there's always room on the limo for one more," X announced and smiled

"Could it be two more?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Famed Superstar: Arianna Griande, has bounced back and is now more motivated than ever. She announces that quote: 'I am happy that I can finally reveal something that has been eating my heart for ages. I feel welcomed to share my music with loyal fans that showed me that they love me. I wouldn't be where I am without them'. She plans to continue her tour with more songs along the way. Coming up, Homophobic news station gets what's coming to them when they receive a lawsuit for attempting to fire their lesbian news anchor. More at-"

Iskallia turned off the news from the tv in the limo and looks at Taurissa and Grianna cuddling with a smirk on her face. Jenny had been watching a movie along with the others and was amazed by how big the screen. True smiled and pet Jenny's head while Ari was sitting on her shoulder. Taurissa smiled as well but sighed when her phone was ringing YET again. Grianna winked and Taurissa gave her phone to her. 

"This is Taurissa's phone number, please leave the message after the beep. However, If you are a certain rabbit-eared hussy, realize that your threats are invalid, look in the mirror, and see what scum you are! Now BEEEEEEEEEEEP!," Grianna did her best voicemail impression and gave Taurissa not only her phone back but a new one. Taurissa dunked her old phone in a glass full of champagne and they both clinked their glasses while giggling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> I FINISHED!!! I loved writing this and long story short, the angry mob CAN SUCK IT and Samantha can as well (at least In this story)!
> 
> Also, yet again. If u draw art or write continuations for my chapters, I will wuv u! I love all the comments and fanart! (◕v◕) (About my stance on crediting me, just Tag me)
> 
> Really as long as you don't claim it as your own original idea, I don't actually care.


	21. ~Bathroom Break [Lime]~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) situations. Language
> 
> PLEASE UNDERSTAND THE BRAVERY I HAD TO GAIN TO POST THIS, AND NOT READ IF UR NOT SUPPOSED TO!!!! 
> 
> Thanks ;)

Taurtis tapped his fingers on his desk impatiently while looking up at the clock and glancing at his British "friend" next to him. Its been a while since they have been alone without Sam guarding them and Taurtis is getting antsy. It didn't help that he had a dream about them in a compromising situation. Nobody seemed to pay attention until Okami said something that made everybody pick their heads up. 

"Ok we will go out in the hall to act out a play in groups of 2, However, I am letting you pick your groups," Taurtis had a shit-eating grin on his face and hid it from the others. As Okami was passing down the scripts, Taurtis grabbed something from his bag and put it in his pocket. He then waited for when Sam was distracted and mouthed: "Team?" as well as pointing to him and himself, Grian nodded and Taurtis announced something.

"HEY INVADER? WANNA BE SAM'S PARTNE-" Sam dashed to Taurtis and covered his mouth in anger. Sam's ears dropped when he saw Invader almost turn her head like an owl and run at Sam. Sam had fight or flight reflexes at the moment and knew what he had to do...

Sam dashed out of the classroom and Invader followed foot. Leaving the class in a laughing fit and Okami shaking her head. 

"Okay class, fun is over. Now let's head out to the hall, no skipping; I will know, and NO GOING TO VISIT GARETH" Okami grabbed her book and the others went outside the classroom to find the good spots. 

Grian sat down on one of the stair steps and started reading. Taurtis seemed too distracted by his blonde companion. The way his accent read Shakespeare's lines beautifully, the way his blond hair was neatly groomed, the way he would occasionally tuck some hair back behind his ear. He hasn't even gone down far examining him, and his mouth was already watering slightly. He felt the moment was right to strike. 

"Hey Grian, can you help me to the bathroom. I'm too scared to go alone due to the whole 'Gareth wanting me dead' thing" Taurtis fibbed but Grian believed it. Besides, he has seen Gareth with his own eyes so he can't complain.

~~~~~~

Grian groaned when he fell on the toilet seat in one of the stalls. Just as he was about to get off, Taurtis had pinned him against the wall. Grian gulped when Taurtis looked at him with a smirk and kissed him harshly. He let go of his hands and his hands trailed across his chest, tugging at the blue shirt instead of his uniform that he is supposed to wear. 

Just as Grian pushed him off for air, Taurtis attacked his neck and gave little warmth puffs of air that made him shudder. He yelped when Taurtis' lips touched his neck and gave gentle kisses

"Taurtis, no. We're in public," Grian whimpered as he felt something coil up in his stomach. He yelped again when he could feel Taurtis' teeth grazing the spot that makes him break every time. 

"Which sucks, but I can't help myself. You are just too adorable sometimes" Taurtis mumbled in his neck and marked his prey. Grian felt hot in his uniform and this situation wasn't helping. He wanted to be home and be on an actual bed. Then he could be all his.

Taurtis pulled back to see purple marks start to form and Grian covering them in embarrassment. He took this opportunity to unbutton his suspender straps so he could take his shirt off. He went back to harshly kissing his lover and helped him lift his legs onto his waist. Taurtis helped unbutton his uniform and grabbed both of their shirts, He placed them on top of the toilet tank. 

Taurtis trailed his pattern of markings and could hear Grian panting and biting his lip. 

"Do you like what I am doing?" Taurtis lifted his head to reach his eye contact. He was a panting mess with his fringe sticking to his forehead and his mouth slightly open. He nodded, realizing that words were useless. Maybe it was the thrill of not getting caught or the fact that Taurtis is- well was a ladies man, he was turned on by just gentle marking. He wasn't one for doing things like this in public but now he just wants to pounce Taurtis. 

"Let me hear those sweet sounds then," Taurtis whispered in his ear and gently bit his earlobe. 

"Fuck!" he gasped and panted. He looked up to see Taurtis smirk again and kiss his forehead. 

"Good! Would you like me to repay you? he had pushed his hair which was now messy at this point, away so he could see his eyes full of lust.

"But what about-" He was cut off by Taurtis. 

"Please just forget about what they think and focus on this," Taurtis grabbed his chin and kissed him yet again. This time it was full of love and care. However, due to their situation, of course, it was gonna get heated again.

Just as Taurtis trailed his hands down his stomach and to his uniform's belt-

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Occupied!" Taurtis yelled on the other side in irritation. 

"Taurtis? What are you doing?" He could hear Sam on the other side. Thank goodness he couldn't see the second pair of feet under the door. Taurtis could hear the sink go off and assumed he was splashing water on his face

"what are _you_ doing?" Taurtis retorted. 

"Hiding from Invader, wheres Greeon? he is forgettable sometimes you know," Sam chuckled and Taurtis looked uncomfortable, he looked to see Grian glaring at him and put a finger to his own lips so he doesn't say anything. 

"well, what makes you think that Invader won't come in here?" Taurtis changed the subject and Sam's ears dropped. He ran out of the bathroom and the bell rang. Taurtis cursed under his breath and got his clothes. The two then got dressed and walked out of the stall.

~~~~

They had made it home, except Sam, who was hiding from Invader in fear. Just as Taurtis was going to say something, he got interrupted by the man who was in the bathroom with him.

"Bed," was the only thing he said before he grabbed his shirt. 

"Well, look who wants to now," Taurtis giggled.

"This is your fault! Taurtis now, or so help me, I will ride you until next Tuesday!" Grian grabbed his shirt tighter and reached eye contact. Taurtis couldn't argue with him and just picked him up and carried him. Making sure to lock the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Oh god, what have I done...? I sinned Is what I did >:3. I swear I will finish This isn't the worst thing I can do but I am taking baby steps to it.


	22. ~Bathroom Break pt 2 [Smut]~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please. Please just leave now if you are innocent or shouldn't be reading this. I don't want a Karen mom taking this book, which is practically my baby, away from me ;^;
> 
> TW: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) situations

The door was slammed open before being shut and locked as the two males tongue's wrestled with each other in a passionate kiss. It had been a while since they both had done something like this and they couldn't wait any longer. Grian hugged Taurtis' waist with his own thighs and tried to remove the clothing that stands between him and seeing his lover's athletic chest. Taurtis smirked under the kiss and slowly crept to remove both his shirt and the other male's. He would prefer to leave a show and see how desperate he can sound for him and only him.

"Taurtis, p-please, I-I n-need you~" Grian whimpered whenever Taurtis' teeth grazed against the sweet spot of the crook in his neck. At the moment, he would beg and scream for Taurtis if it meant he could give him that high he desperately craves. Hell, even if Sam heard, he knows where his gun is for self-defense. Taurtis only responded with moving his hand to Grian's sensitive buds and flicking them with his thumb to see his adorable reaction. 

Grian gasped and dropped his head on Taurtis' shoulder to give him anything. Anything to fulfill his needs. The pleasure was so out of his reach, there but it was so far away. He could feel the raven-haired male having a smirk while seeing how much he could push him. The actions aren't what is getting him so rilled up, all the thoughts of what Taurtis can do to him is what is turning him on. He knows his body like the back of his hand and knows what can make him lose his voice for days.

Grian bit his lip and wiggled his waist, showing that he wanted his trousers off of him. Taurtis moved his thumb from his chest and replaced it with his tongue. He then used his free hand to palm him from his trousers which made him moan.

Taurtis had strengthened his grip on Grian and led him to the bed where he sat down on the edge until he had a devilish idea. 

"I know you Grian, you don't make empty promises..." Taurtis had said before he pinned him under the bed, loosened his grip on his wrists which were both above his head, and removed both of their clothing until they were both in boxers. 

"...so what was that on, and I quote 'I will ride you into next Tuesday'? " Taurtis palmed him under his boxers and watched as Grian gulped and mewled. His flushed face made him seem all the sexier. 

Desperate pleads left the brit's mouth as he thrusts his hips on Taurtis hand, only to be held down while Taurtis left his marks down his chest. The purple bruises were easy to hide but he could care less, all he wanted was for Taurtis to take his boxers off and do something! Touch him, love him, something to relieve all this tension. 

His thoughts were interrupted when saw Taurtis get up to his suspenders and grab a bottle from his pocket which he was seen grabbing earlier and walking back on the bed. Grian looked like he had a drunken smile because he knew that soon both of them would be in bliss and that sight made him all the needier. He squirmed in his position as Taurtis yanked off his boxers and whined at the cold air hitting his sprung out length, desperate for any type of touching. Taurtis smiled and sunk down, lying on his stomach and between the blonde male's legs. 

"Taurtis what are you- AH~" Grian moaned when Taurtis licked a stripe up his length and gave kitten licks on his tip. His head fell back on the pillows while panting and whining. Taurtis normally wasn't as much as a tease...unless, unless he wanted something.

"T-Taurtis" Grian whined and Taurtis lifted his head up before teasingly pumping his length slowly. Enough for him to feel, but not enough to give him his satisfaction 

"You know Gri~ this can all end if you do something for me~, Remember what happened last time~?" As Taurtis' words left his mouth, Grian's face was as red as his casual shirt. 

He remembered what happened last time and that Taurtis' reaction was shocked, then amazed, then he had a huge smirk on his face while the other was completely embarrassed. Grian shook his head no but it didn't help due to the fact that he was blushing like crazy, his hair was stuck to his forehead, lovebites surrounded his neck, and he was bucking his hips for Taurtis' touches on his length.

He grabbed Taurtis shoulders and flipped him around so he was on top and was sitting on his waist. He had yanked Taurtis' boxers off and saw Taurtis' length pop out. He gulped, forgetting that he was pretty big before the arousal came back.

"Just stretch me already~!" Grian mewled and Taurtis grinned before grabbing the forgotten bottle and dribbling the liquid onto four of his fingers. he sat up and inserted on digit into the other's entrance which made him hiss. He wasn't a fan of prep, seeing that its a moment of discomfort but he realized that this would be painful for him if he didn't. He was able to get three fingers inside before adding the final one and looking up to see a nod or an ok, he was met with Grian harshly slamming himself inside. 

Taurtis gasped along with Grian as he gripped his hips and helped him bounce on his length. The sounds of pleasurable cries and slapping filled the air as the two held each other as close as they could. 

"Ah~ Ngh Yes~! S-so good! T~Taurtis!" Grian was babbling nonsense to try and express what he was feeling and what wanted as one hand was gripping Taurtis' hair, yanking on any lock he could grab, and the other hand was clawing at Taurtis' back. One or the other, he didn't care. If anybody asks he could claim that a bear attacked him or something, the minor pain didn't matter compared to what they were both feeling at this moment. Taurtis' teasing idea came back as he gripped his hips and made him slow down before pushing him back down onto the bed and thrust into him at a steady pace. 

Grian's head fell back on the pillow as he gripped Taurtis' waist with his thighs. He couldn't stop moaning, this was new to him. When they did this, they either had to be as quick as they could as to not let Sam walk in on them, which meant that they couldn't enjoy it, or be as quiet as they could which wasn't as a turn on as to what is happening now. 

Taurtis had moved his hands from the other's waist and had them rest next to the other's head. Taurtis was blushing as well as seeing his lover's facial expression, Half lidded eyes staring at him with a huge blush surrounding his cheeks, his mouth parted with his tongue sticking out letting pants and moans escape, and he felt like he could see little pink hearts where his pupils should be. 

"Please~! Please, M-more!" Grian gripped the bedsheets and screamed when Taurtis had found the bundle of nerves that breaks his guard and makes him putty in Taurtis' hands. 

"AH~Please I Need it s~so bad~!" Grian screamed and begged when Taurtis grinned.

"hah~ come on~, give me what I want~," Taurtis said with a smirk as he sneaked his hand down to the other's length and pumped him slowly. 

"N-No~! P~please Taurtis!" Taurtis smirked to see the man underneath him so desperate yet so stubborn. That is why flirting with him was always fun. Taurtis pumped him slightly faster and thrusts slightly harder to encourage him and that is the final straw.

"Y~your choice~" Taurtis leaned over and kissed his shoulderblade.

"Gah! I~I love you! I love you so fucking much!" Grian screamed and Taurtis smiled. He got what he wanted. 

"That wasn't so hard, now do you want your reward?" Taurtis said in his ear as he started to pound into him and pumped him faster, making the other male screech until his voice cracked, until both of them were reaching their limits. 

"Taurtis~ I~ I'm about to-!" Grian pleaded before Taurtis gave a nod and pumped him faster. Grian had came with a silent scream and was waiting for Taurtis to join which he soon did with a groan. Leaving both of them in panting messes. Taurtis had left the room and came back with tissues and wiped them both down before laying next to him spooning him in a hug and watched as the others breathing was being at ease.

"so, did you mean it," Taurtis smugly said before feeling a pillow getting thrown at his face and looking to see Grian pouting with an angry yet embarrassed look.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grian awoke to the sun hitting his eyes and the smell of waffles lingering in the air. He had yawned and groaned, he wanted to sleep longer but realized that Sam could be home any minute and shot up from his comfortable position. He looked around to see that Taurtis was gone and there were footsteps coming closer. 

He panicked and hid under the covers until he saw Taurtis with a plate of waffles and in only a pair of boxers. He sighed in relief and sat up again before Taurtis joined him in the covers and had a smile on his face while he gave him the waffles and sat in silence for a while. 

"Where's Sam" Grian had swallowed the bit of waffle in his mouth before speaking and looked to see Taurtis pull up his phone and show him a tweet:

@ Samgladiator: hiding from Invader # PleaseSendHelp

@ KawaiiInvader: Sammy you hid at my house! Now we can get married!

@ Samgladiator: NO INVADER!!

@ ChanYandere: I ship it

@ SirCutieYuki: I DON'T

Grian chuckled and took another bite from the waffle. Taurtis smiled before letting out a sigh and asked what was on his mind.

"Grian, did you actually mean it? Do you love me?" Taurtis saw Grian look away and nod before hiding in embarrassment 

"Because I love you too," Grian opened his eyes and looked at Taurtis who stared back at him with admiration for the other. Taurtis had wrapped his arm around the other's shoulder before bringing him in for a kiss, it was sweet and gentle and Taurtis could taste a bit of the sweet syrup. 

"Will you be my boyfriend then?" Taurtis asked before moving the empty plate and lied down, Grian lied down next to him and rested his head on his bare chest drawing little shapes with his finger on his chest. 

"It isn't different compared to what we do now, so yes," Taurtis smiled at the response and cuddled up with his new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> All I have to say is, why, why did I do this?


	23. ~Day 1: Hand Holding Rights [fluff]~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off the "30 day OTP challenge" which I will TRY and participate in. This chapter is angst to fluff 
> 
> also TW: Mention of Alcohol, Neglectful Parents, 
> 
> Sonophobia!Taurtis au. Also, au where Sam isn't around ( BECAUSE I SAID SO)

"A Laser light show?" Grian read the poster that Dom had given him. Silly, Dom, J, Taurtis, and Grian sat at the lunch table and stared at the colorful poster. J took a bite from his sandwich and looked at the time before sighing.

"It's at midnight, no way your parents will let us go," J groaned.

"Haven't you heard of 'sneaking out'?" Dom wrapped his arm around acted like he was showing him a double rainbow. J shook his head.

"I'll go get my wrenches" Dom cheered at J's response and got all of them to agree to sneak out and meet him at the shop at 11:14. Taurtis had a look of mischief yet nervousness on his face. This has been the first time in a while that he had even planned to break the rules. That didn't mean he was a goodie two shoes. Grian seemed to be tired of being the voice of reason and didn't seem to panic as much as he used to. He still had to keep his guard up from their antics.

Taurtis had put his music on and grabbed his wallet which had a red and blue "T" stitched on the front as a birthday gift. He had made sure not to make any creaking noises from the stairs before tip toeing out of the door and running to the shop. 

Silly had peeked to her living room and saw what she needed to see in order to leave. Rowan and Okami passed out from movie night. Rowan wrapped around Okami in a blanket while they are both snoring. Silly wasn't always a goodie two shoes and changed their movie into a movie that anybody including a PTSD war veteran and his gentle but firm wife falls asleep to. 

J had grabbed one of his wrenches just in case they needed them. He sighed before holding a framed photo of his parents when they were young and J when he was a baby. J put the photo down and walked out of his house nonchalantly. He didn't need to sneak out when he didn't have any parents to stop him.

Grian wished his mother would stop him. He wished his mother would recognize if he was gone. He wished he lived with her in England. Most importantly, he wishes she knew when to put her flask down. After the divorce, his mother's depression worsened and so did her drinking. He shook his head and walked out the door only to see Dom casually walk out of his house with no struggle or a fight.

"Does your dad know?" Grian asked.

"Do you think my dad even cares if I even come home?" Dom didn't make eye contact and just walked to the shop along with Grian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All five of them had sat down in their seats and looked up. They were all in darkness before a single laser appeared and then a huge flash of color burst through. The group stood in awe as the instruments played in the background. During that, Taurtis' phone died and his own music he would listen to was off.

Then a blast of loud music filled the stadium and the lights went rapidly. Many of the people were scared for fear of having a seizure, not Taurtis. Taurtis was scared for a different reason. 

Taurtis held his headphones and tried to push them on his ears so they would block the music. When Taurtis was little, he was terrified of loud noises and was bullied to the point that children would scream into his ears until he screamed himself, crying and begging not to go to school. His mother gave him headphones to block out the noises and now he still uses the headphones. Not just for listening to his own music at low volume, but as a coping mechanism.

Grian turned to see Taurtis who let go of his headphones and is now clutching the seat, shaking with widened eyes. He had a look of worry before trying to find a way to help him. 

Grian had snuck his hand to where Taurtis was clutching the seat from and grabbed his hand, rubbing his palm with his thumb in a circular motion.

This did cause him to jump, but when he looked at his hand, he was shocked... and touched. He looked at the male who was subtly comforting him and saw that he wasn't looking at him but felt his gaze. He nodded quickly and hiddenly so only Taurtis could see. Taurtis understood what he meant and held his hand. He relaxed and looked up to see the show. Silly fell asleep while J and Dom didn't seem focused on the show themselves. 

Taurtis then calmed down and sighed. He was uncomfortable, but not as tense. He would squeeze Grian's hand, fearing that the would hurt him, whenever there was a drum solo but Grian never moved his hand away for the entire show. Only using his thumb to comfort him.

and by some type of magical force, Taurtis blocked out some of the loud noises and enjoyed the rest of the show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I AM SO SORRY, I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN UPLOADING AS MUCH! But when school starts, I won't be able to upload as much. I know this is supposed to be a daily challenge but I might get too stressed to write because of school. I will try and complete the challenge but it may be a LONG time. And I'm sorry that this is shorter than usual, they may vary from prompt to prompt on the length and I can't be able to follow the 1000 minimum word limit.
> 
> Thank you all for your patience


	24. ~Day 2: Snowed In [fluff]~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where I live, there is rarely any snow, so idk how to write this and I may have gotten this wrong

The snowflakes flew around the cold air out of the window's view and onto the earth while the blankets of snow were slowly piling on yards in Akademi. Sookie, Soul, and Yuki, along with Hidden, JTS, and J were having a snowball fight...which soon escalated to a snowball war. Meanwhile, 

Mr. Dorito was shoveling snow like crazy, not just because he hated seeing anything that brings joy to others, but because he didn't feel like getting sacrificed to a snowman again. Silly, Rowan, and Okami sat on their porch and listened to Winter songs with Rowan drunkenly singing them.

As for our trio? They tried to beat the cold by the safety of indoors. Grian was making tea for them while Sam and Taurtis were battling each other in Super Crab Bros: Ultimate. The whistle of the old teapot distracted Sam and Taurtis was able to knock him off the platform.

"I win yet again!" Taurtis jumped on top of the couch and threw his fists in the air repeatedly. Sam threw the controller on his lap and pouted with his ears drooping down before his ears perked up in annoyance.

"I could have beaten you easily! Gree-on's stupid teapot startled me!" Sam yelled and pointed at Grian, Grian noticed and shook his head with a smirk on his face. Taurtis sat back down and stared at Sam smugly with an eyebrow raised.

"It was a gift from my friend back home, and if you disrespect my teapot, then you don't get any tea" Grian placed the teacups down, each one different types to their own liking. Once Sam was able to see the teacups, he instantly shut up and grabbed his cup, not issuing a "Thank you" until Taurtis nudged him to. 

Grian sat and sipped his tea while trying to ignore his two loud roommates. Sam trying to shove Taurtis so he would mess up while Taurtis was pushing him back to his part of the couch and focused on hitting Sam's character. He also tried to prevent Sam from hitting Grian, because it wouldn't get pleasant if he was forced to get involved. 

Just as Sam was about to get the upper hand, the TV, as well as the lights and the heating, turned off. Sam ran up to the TV and shook it vigorously. Taurtis was looking for the lightswitch and fell to the ground due to the darkness. Grian shook his head and turned his flash on his phone. He was met with Taurtis laying on the floor and Sam punching the TV and hitting it any way he can.

"Will you stop that?!" Grian yelled when Sam was hunched over the TV, biting the sides and growling.

"If the object doesn't want to get hit, it will straighten up and fly right!" Sam retorted and threw a tiny hissy fit when Grian dragged him off and threw him on the couch, he helped Taurtis up who was rapidly flipping the light switch once he got up.

"It must have been a blackout" Grian got a swarm of whining from the two of them and groaned before opening Netflix and scrolled through the movie selection and instantly, Sam and Taurtis quieted down.

~~~~~

They sat and watched the movie with Grian's phone on the coffee table, while Taurtis and Sam nestled in their blankets. Sam insisted that there were only two blankets and he wasn't sharing anytime soon. Grian sighed and begged that the power would come back. Not so the two would stop using his phone, but so the heat would be back on. 

He isn't used to the cold and the last time he was out in the cold for a long time, he physically froze in place. They swore that they thought he was possessed. 

Taurtis felt something shaking and saw Grian hugging his knees and trying to warm himself with his own body heat. Sam had fallen asleep and Taurtis looked with sympathy at the small brit. He had to do something and he couldn't take Sam's blanket from him or hell will break loose.

With quick thinking, Taurtis grabbed Grian's waist and hoisted him to lay next to him, head resting on his chest and was then lifted up on his lap so that his head rests in the crook of his neck. Taurtis then grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around both of them. 

"Thanks, I-I'm not used to the t-the cold," Grian tried to speak through clattering teeth before Taurtis shushed him and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. The warmth made him feel better but the embrace was the real reason his cheeks were heating up as they watched the rest of the movie.

Just as the movie ended, the lights turned on as if they were in a movie theatre. Sam stretched and saw that the TV was back on and Taurtis ended up winning. Sam rubbed his eyes in distraught and sleepiness, he turned his head and chuckled evilly.

They fell asleep cuddling next to each other until Sam loudly cleared his throat. Grian peaked one eye out to see the world and both eyes shot up when he saw Sam standing in front of them with his arms folded and a smirk on his face. Taurtis yawned and saw Sam, still drowsy.

"Mornin Sam," Taurtis yawned sleepily, not realizing Sam's face and the fact that it was night.

"Aww, thats cute, do you want the closet so you guys can make out?" Sam pointed at their position and both of their eyes widened, they looked at each other and fled from each other with huge blushes on their faces.

"SHUT UP, SAM!" They both shouted in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I'm sorry again for the short chapters but are you willing to overdose on fluff? Because I see a streak of fluff happening soon due to the chart!


	25. ~Little Talks [angst x fluff]~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @give-grian-rights Bonfire Bunny Funeral but more angsty than funny. 
> 
> Also, I headcanon that Taurtis’ “To The End” series is Taurtis just living the rural life for a while to take a mental vacation.
> 
> TW: Mention of slavery/abuse

He was here.

A place he didn’t ever want to return to. A place with too many painful memories. All of Grian’s pain may be inside of a coffin but that couldn’t help bring these unwanted thoughts. 

He noticed the boxes of matches and gallons of gasoline and thought to himself that burning the body was too honorable for him. He would rather him be chopped up and fed to the dogs, well beggars can’t be choosers. 

It had also been the first time in a while he had heard from Taurtis since EVO. Taurtis would send him letters about a farm that he made and even send pictures of his pet sheep who seems terrified and his holding onto a floating piece of grass. He seemed so happy and Grian assumed that Taurtis didn’t want to see him. 

~~~~~~~~

Taurtis had been wondering why Grian was avoiding him and it was getting to the point that he assumed that Grian did see him as disposable and weak, something Sam would imply. Taurtis shook his head and went to go look for Grian. 

He had made it to their old home. The thoughts of Taurtis being treated as less of a human, being to the point where he sleeps on a dog bed causes Taurtis to feel like the air in his lungs was ripped out and caused him to panic. Wow, even when he is dead, Sam controls Taurtis.

Taurtis eased his breathing and opened the door, only to meet Grian standing there and watching with watery eyes. Taurtis rests his hand on Grian’s shoulder and expected him to flinch or push Taurtis away and scream that he is pathetic. 

He instead got Grian singing, something he would do with Professor Beak as a way to vent

**“I don’t like walking around this old and empty house”**

**“So hold my hand, I’ll walk with you, my dear.”** Grian gasped to hear Taurtis sing along with him. 

**“The stairs creak as you sleep, it’s keeping me awake”** Grian looked at their abandoned home which was now in shambles. The thoughts of being locked in the dungeon again was causing him to shake.

**“It's the house telling you to close your eyes“** Taurtis gave a sincere but pained smile.

**“And some days I can't even dress myself”** Teardrops stained the oak planks and it was hard enough to cause Grian to have issues with changing into anything but his sweater. He did love dressing up, but Professor beak would have to ask him “what is his name” until he gets the answers right.

**“It's killing me to see you this way“** Taurtis cupped Grian’s cheek and wiped away Grian’s tears with his thumb.

**“Cause though the truth may vary. This, ship will carry our-”** They harmonized together and Taurtis brought Grian into his signature bear hug while rocking them side to side. 

**“Bodies safe to shore”**

~~~~~~~

They sat in the hearse along with the others and had Sam’s rotting corpse tied to the bumper of the hearse, while being dragged across the road and the smell of decay and years of not having a shower or a bath.

They had made it to under the bridge and Grian was singing to himself and also to Taurtis.

**“There's an old voice in my head, that's holding me back”** Grian looked down and years of belittlement, victim blaming, gaslighting and just abuse, in general, contributed to his low self-esteem. 

**“Well, tell** _ **him**_ **, that I miss our little talks”** Taurtis gave him a knowing look. That he knows who this voice is. 

**“Soon it will all be over, and buried with our past“** Grian looked to the group which were positioning Sam into the makeshift grill. Hoping that this would give all of the people Sam has harmed for his gain, closure.

**“We used to play outside when we were young, and full of life and full of love”** Taurtis chuckled in a way, remembering that Sam used to be an awkward kid who would wait for Taurtis when he was scared of the stairs. 

**“Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right!”** Grian gripped his hair and shut his eyes tightly. Taurtis frowned and spun Grian around and held his shoulders.

**“Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear“** Taurtis looked at Grian and hushed him. He had a face of tough love.

**“Cause though the truth may vary. This, ship will carry our-”** Taurtis made Grian sing along with him and it seemed to calm him down. The smell of cooked rabbit and burnt human flesh surrounding the air wasn’t helping, however.

**“Bodies safe to shore”**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**“Hey! Don't listen to a word I say Hey! The screams all sound the same, Hey! And though the truth may vary This ship will carry our-”**

**“Bodies safe to shore”**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two sat in silence as they sat on the swing sets in the park. They gently rocked back and forth and held the hands of each other as a way of comfort. 

**“You're gone, gone, gone away. I watched you disappear. All that's left is a ghost of you”** The two harmonized as if they had the same thoughts going on in their heads. It was if they were trying to talk to Sam and tell him that they suffered and they still do because of him.

**“Now we're torn, torn, torn apart. There's nothing we can do. Just let me go, we'll meet again soon”** They had sung that to each other and tried to move their hands away but the other one held tight, for fear that they would never see each other for a long time.

**“Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around! I'll see you when I fall asleep”** They looked at each other and teared up. They didn’t want to leave each other. When Taurtis got off the swing, Grian practically tackled him in a sorrowful hug.

**“Don't listen to a word I say!”** they had sung as if they were apologizing to each other for something that happened years ago

**“The screams all sound the same”** The cries of help had been mute, but now they are louder than ever. 

**“Though the truth may vary, This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore”** They looked at each other with tears, yet smiles on their faces.

**“Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey   
Though the truth may vary This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore   
~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~

**“Though the truth may vary This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore”**

**Though the truth may vary This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore”**

One was looking for something in the other's eyes and they closed the distance with a hug and a gentle, loving, “goodbye for now” kiss. Ignoring the cheers of the others and Dom screeching “About damn time!”. 


End file.
